Hero of China (Remastered)
by InfamousDemon13
Summary: Check out my new, remastered HOC story. This is the first story I've created around the year 2012. But since it's 2015 now, it's been three years. I decided that it's my time to put my grammar to the test and see how good it can be. Enjoy. I hope too that I will catch up to the other chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

Chapter 1

Who am I?

_Foolish little brother; if you want to kill me, resent me, hate me._ A voice said, _and this hateful night will scar you for the rest of your days_!

I woke up instantly after hearing those words and then I began to pant heavily. Looking around in my surroundings, I got cautious and scared. I was in some dusty room... it was old, but decent. But the worst problem was... I didn't know where I was... or who I am.

_Who…who am I?_ I thought. _Where am I_?

I looked around and saw myself with cuts and blood around me and and a major injury across at the side of my waist, a flesh wound. I groaned in pain as I held my wound until I look at myself, feeling myself and all I felt was…fur? I felt my face and had whiskers upon my cheek and ears above my head. I looked behind me, and saw a tail wiggling for a moment in my control. I furrowed my eyes in confusion and I had no idea of what was going on. Slowly, I stood up and limped over to the wall, holding my waist in pain. I groaned for a moment as I look at my... paw/hand and saw amount of blood to show me I was in no condition to walk like this. I tried to shrug off the pain, hopefully I will not be troubled with physical consequences. Suddenly, I heard a knock on a steel door and it slowly opened with a small gap, enough to let some light inside.

"W-w-Who's there?" I asked as I tried to walk over to the door.

"May I come in?" a female voice asked.

I was about to answer until my body came into a reaction and suddenly punched the steel door wall. My hand went straight through clean without a scratch. I could hear the lady's screaming as well... as a bleating sound? I slowly pulled my hand out of the steel door, flexed my hand a bit and then examined the hole. I furrowed my eyes once more as i was actually surprise myself that I punched through a thick, steel wall.

_What the hell did I do that for...? Was that just a reflex?_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I got onto my knees as I held my wound on my waist, and I panted heavily once more. Shaking my head, I walked over to the bed and began to process of what's going on... where am I, and why am I here... I didn't feel as if I was in a dangerous place. I am a child otherwise...

* * *

(Street Exploration music)

A few hours later, I had the guts to come outside of the dusty room. Opening my door, I covered my eyes in pain as the sun beamed down on me blindly. As my eyes begin to adjust, I began to see little... animals? There were pigs, rabbits, other cubs that who stared at me and some screamed, most backed away. I didn't realize that it was my blood that they freaked out, but I didn't know. I approached to one animal kid, but he backed away, cowering in fear.

"W-wait, I'm not here to hurt you!" I insisted. "I just need help. What is this place? Where am I?"

But no matter what questions I asked for them or when I tried to approach an animal kid, they back away. Finally, I gave up and walked away from outside. I stayed in my dusty room, isolated myself from the outside since they were scared of me. I tore off a small cloth from the bed and tied it around my waist to stop the bleeding. I held my head to keep myself from stressing and thought hard.

_Calm yourself... whoever you are, and just survive and think this through. Find where you are, and find out why._ I thought to myself to keep calm.

* * *

A few days have passed and animals still feared me. I didn't understand after that... I gave less attention from my physical appearance. Unless... they maybe scared of what I just did. Either way, I didn't like to be shunned but I had to tolerate. Some came to me whenever they had the time and give me food.

On my third day of surviving with my wound not yet healing, and still in an area I do not know, I found a tiger cub who... had something in common with me: Shunned. It was a female cub, and I stared at her from a far distance as I ate my food alone. She stared at me back a moment after I stared at her. Our gaze met as we stared, and she gave me a 'back off' look, and I gave no facial gesture back except confusion. Just then, a mob of kids blocked our gaze, which gave me the cue to leave to my room.

(Music end)

I've done my daily basis: Being shunned while eating and wandering around the building. I soon learned that I was in an Orphanage, for which my mind instantly knew what that meant... My question about my whereabouts are answered but now... my question is 'why.'

* * *

On my sixth day, I was asleep on my bed until I was awakened by a conversation. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them softly, slowly limping toward to the hole I punched through and looked through the hole. I saw two people: The female goat I scared off, and a red, small in height panda.

"...No one want to adopt the child because... a monster! A monster!" the goat bleated in explanation.

Too bad I couldn't hear right because my ears were somewhat droopy and plus, I was in bad condition to even walk. I assumed that she was talking about me. I shrugged off the insult for calling me a monster, and I limped back to bed to sleep.

* * *

I didn't know how far I've come to... it's been weeks, perhaps months, since I woke up out of nowhere. Throughout the weeks/months, my wound barely healed. It stops bleeding when I don't stress my body to hurry, unless I had to. It hurt when I do, but I had to bare with the pain. I grew a little impatient for staying, and I was bored, as a child.

But then... I'd been seen the red panda having multiple visits with the girl, the one who gave me a negative look. These visits I've noticed were repeated throughout the weeks/months. I spied on them and so far I've seen, they just jump with domino pieces, doing tricks or whatnot, and I saw the girl, not doing it right. With her temper throwing the broken dominoes that she crushed within her palm. However, I continued to watch. it had been going on during the months, and it kept me... well, not bored. Nothing kept me interested most other than seeing the female cub turning from being shunned into being somewhat popular. She grew being less ferocious and less aggressive, turned into calm and a peaceful cub. To be honest, that had put a smile upon my face.

* * *

One day, everyone were gathering at the center, and I needed to see what it was. I couldn't help it, I am a kid otherwise. I was at the second floor of the building, watching that the red panda was there, and so was the girl, Tigress her name was, and she was stacking some wooden domino pieces in specific areas. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was building until she was given the cue to tip the pieces. A few seconds after, the pieces all fell and shaped into a circle that had two sides, one that was white and one that was black. She left two dots, she was sitting on one of them, nearby the cut-off area and all the kids cheered her on for her graceful act. I smiled once again and found that she was an interesting cub.

* * *

(In Vain music)

A week later, I was just about ready to wanting to talk to Tigress. I was confident enough, I told myself. Coming to her room, I knocked on her door. There was no answer... I knocked again and still no answer.

"Hello?" I called out. "Tigress? It's me-"

Crap! I completely forgot about telling my name, despite me even not having one! But either way... she didn't answer. I slowly grabbed the doorknob and surprisingly, it was opened. I took a peek inside, and then... she wasn't there. I began to search for her around the building, wanting to talk to her. But unfortunately... I never found her. I asked one of the goats with gentleness, I learned a bit from Tigress's training of gracefulness, and asked for her whereabouts. They told me that she was adopted. That gave me a soft smile within me, but at the same time... gave me a frown, a disappointment for me not able to meet her.

(Music end)

* * *

I returned to my room and sighed deeply as I thought to myself it was too late... now, all I have to do is just sneak out of here, if I can. Walking around the entire building inside, it made me pretty tired. I laid on my bed and began to drift asleep. In a sudden... I had a dream, and this was my first _nightmare_.

~Nightmare(Short)~

Withing my dream, I saw a village. It was burning down... it was an awful view to see, but what scared me the most was these three figures who stood before me. One was a tall, one was medium, and one was a small, all in height size. But, for some reason, the middle was the smallest. All of them had something unique, yet scary... the oldest had dirt flying around his arms, the middle had fire spiraling around his shoulders and arms... and the youngest had lightning forming within his palm, all around his arms and shoulders. The youngest turned toward my gaze and grinned widely as he pointed at me.

_Your soul will be mine... it is only a matter of time. Then I shall continue my work from where I started...!_ he laughed.

Right before then, he charged at me along with the other two following his lead. I flung my arms out as I screamed. Suddenly, someone blocked me, flung their arms wide and yelled out "_Master!_"

~Nightmare(End)~

I opened my eyes immediately when they were coming contact with the person who blocked me. I slowly looked around, seeing if I was in reality, and according to the dusty room and the scent of my blood, I was back to reality.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I began to thought to myself 'Who did he mean by _master_? Was he talking about me?' Then, my ears twitched from my door opening, even though my door was locked. The door opened and revealed the red panda.

"Hello young one." he said.

I furrowed my eyes at him and slowly sit up from my bed.

"You... the one who taught Tigress to be gentle." I murmured.

"My name is Master Shifu." He introduced. "I merely trained her to control her strength, and her anger. I heard great rumors about you and your strength."

His eyes then darted down, looking at my waist, for which I covered with a scowl. He looked back up at me and came closer.

"Tell me, why do the kids fear you?"

"...Because of me punching through a steel wall?" I asked as I rub my hand a bit, examined for a moment before looking up at Shifu. "I don't even understand, but why do they shun me away, push me away? I'm nothing different!" My rage began to fill as I kept talking, and it seemed that the master didn't mind. "People have been treating me like I'm nothing. Some people fear me; hate me; like I'm nobody!" I snarled, smacking my fist on the wall, which the room shook from my strength.

"You're not a monster." He said putting his arms inside his sleeves, "You're just a little boy."

"And, what makes you that I'm not a monster...?" I growled at him.

Then, he slowly pulled out something. I expected a piece of domino, hoped he would do the same for me to Tigress. Instead, he pulled out a card that had a picture that showed what Tigress built, a circle with two different, opposite colors: white and black, and two dots that were in a big area with the opposite colors as well. He slowly handed it to me, for which I slowly and gently grabbed and examined it.

"They fear you is because of how you represent yourself to the kids." Shifu explained. "Unless you can change your appearance, perhaps do talk gentle, they will keep fearing you."

I furrowed my eyes as he explained, and I thought about it very hard.

"You can have a friend with you." He said.

I looked up at him as I put the card down and began to listen what he had to say.

"It's a cub I adopted two days ago... I'm sure you've seen here before." Shifu said.

"...Why me though?" I asked, giving the card back to him. "What made you want to adopt me?"

"Some answers are need to be hidden. But for now, come with me." he said calmly, "I will train you to control your strength, like the girl I did before, and perhaps, you will change."

I closed my eyes as I sighed and then leaned my head back in exhaustion. I did just wake up, so...

"Very well... I'll come." I murmured as I slowly stood up from my bed.

"Come, let us go home." he said, turning around, "What is your name, young one?"

I was about to say a word, but nothing came out as he questioned me. "I..."

He stared at me for a moment when we stopped walking. I didn't answer after I said that. He sighed deeply as he turned around and began to walk. I followed him after I came out of my thoughts... I didn't know what else to say. I don't even know why I don't know my name...

* * *

As we walked to the destination to my new "home", I saw the outside of the Orphanage, more of grown-up animals of mostly store owners and other kids. I gave them a glance, but that was it. I looked down most of the time of walking. As we stopped, I lifted up my head, saw a staircase that led all the way, higher than the clouds, up to a beautiful palace with the decorations of the colors I hadn't seen before.

"This will be your home now." He said, "The Jade Palace."

I became speechless as I continued to stare up at the palace, above the clouds itself.

"Why... is it so up high?" I asked with curiosity

"You will learn later." Shifu said to me with no explanation, which gave me an irritated look.

I stood silent along the way as Shifu had been too; none of us had a suggestion to talk about... Anyways, we arrived at the palace, and I saw a tail swayed behind a wall. I tilted my head and slowly pointed "Who is that...?"

"Tigress, I would like you to meet someone." Shifu called out.

Then the same cub that I'd seen last time back at the orphanage hid behind the door and shown herself.

"Meet your friend." he said.

I looked at him awkwardly but then looked back at the girl. In a sudden, she ran up to me in her four legs and stood on her two legs. She raised a hand up for a handshake.

"Hi! I am Tigress! Please to meet you!" She said happily and respectfully, "And you are?"

I frowned a bit as I shook her hand and bit my lip softly. "I would not want to say at the moment, Tigress... I'm just tired, is all." I looked at Shifu as I furrowed my eyebrows and my tail slowly lowered itself. "Master Shifu... Is there anywhere I can relax, to... clear my mind?"

"Come with me... I know where to leave you." Shifu said as he walked away, and I looked at Tigress before letting go of her hand and followed Shifu.

* * *

As we walked, I followed Shifu right behind his small tail, but I explored, I would rather say, 1/3 of the area of the Jade Palace, and we finally reached to a blossom tree that I found beautiful, and I stared at it for a moment. Shifu turned to look at me and pointed with his hand. told me to sit at the edge of the hill while he went to get some tea for me. I nodded and obeyed, sitting on the edge, and waited for Shifu's return. I leaned back and looked up at the sky as I found no clouds above me. I gave a small frown as I didn't see any clouds before I lowered myself on my back slowly, not wanting to reopen my injury. But I was startled by someone who was above me, looked down at me, and I quickly sat up but held my wound painfully. It was an old turtle... He seemed wise and powerful, just by the way he handled his staff and his cloth around him.

"I see you have found a sacred tree." The turtle said calmly.

"Wh-who are you, i-if I may ask...?" I asked in pain as I held my waist gently, felt that the blood of mine was leaking through my shirt.

"I am Master Oogway, Master of the Jade Palace and Master Shifu's old master and teacher." He introduced himself as he opened his arms.

I widen my eyes a bit as I found the master of Master Shifu, for which I slowly turned to look at him and then stood up very carefully. "W-well... that explains, sorta."

"So what brings you to the palace, nameless one?" he asked.

"W-well... Shifu adopted me and- Wait a minute... how did you know I was nameless?" I asked with concerned that he just saw through me.

"It is quite simple about you..." Oogway explained, "You are lost... unable where to begin and where to look. I can see it in your eyes..."

_That just sounds creepy..._ I thought in my head as I jerked my head back a bit, saw that he leaned forward and I leaned back more. "Th-then I just have one question... Why did he pick me? Why did Shifu pick a pathless person such as me?"

"He sees great potential in you, the good inside of you." Oogway said, pointing at my chest.

"And, what makes you think he sees good in me?" I asked, relaxed now that I began to get comfortable with him.

"I am his Master. Masters do expect potentials in their students, hmm?" he replied.

"True..." I mumbled again, looking back at the Valley.

Oogway hummed a bit as i wasn't paying attention to him until my hand was moved away by his staff, and I gasped from the cold air hitting my injury, and I looked at him with surprise. "H-Hey! What's the big ide-"

"You are injured... Let us tend the wound, wouldn't you agree?" he asked as he smiled at me friendly.

I blinked once as I stared into his eyes before I subconsciously nodded, somewhat like I'm in his wise trance, and he took me into a barrack shelter. He told me to take off my shirt and lie down. I obeyed, took off my shirt, and laid down on my other side that wasn't hurt. He examined it with his long fingernails, for which I shivered by his touch.

"The wound is deep... how long have you been carrying this with you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Let's just say it's been too long... It hasn't been making progress of healing." I groaned softly as I shifted my position a bit.

The old turtle sighed and stood up with a face of suspicion.

"Wounds don't heal when it doesn't want to, young one. Something is not letting your body to heal." He said as he press both of his hands on my injury, and I grit my teeth in pain.

I heard him breathed in and out very slowly as I began I see green mist surrounding me, and in a sudden, I began to feel something pulling out of my body. I screamed in pain as it was being pulled very slowly and it was sharp that it was scraping against my fresh flesh. I clawed the floor as I continued to scream.

"A-Agh! S-son of a-!" I almost cursed as I bit my lip to shut myself up and looked over my shoulder.

The pain went on for a moment as I continued to scream and groan in pain before the pulling was done, but now my blood began to splatter like a clogged way and leaking over my fur. He told me to try to stand. I tried to stand as I used my elbow to support my body and I saw a lot of blood on the floor, for which I almost puked out blood. He wrapped a fresh bandage around my waist as I winced by the bandage on my flesh. I looked over and saw a very sharp object, yet kinda small, and it was a shard. It glowed as it was humming a bit, and I widen my eyes.

"Wh-what is that...? Was that inside of me?" I asked as I held my waist after Oogway was done wrapping it around me.

"I am even surprised with that object inside of you, you still live today." Oogway examined it as he grabbed it.

In a sudden, he and I heard Tigress's horror scream, and I gasped as my mind instantly told me to get up and investigate hurriedly. "Tigress!"

"Wait, young one! You aren't healed!" Oogway exclaimed.

* * *

I ran over to where I heard the scream, and raced outside and saw Shifu being held against a wall. The intruder were... hideous looking creatures. They had horns, and their skin wasn't fur but dark and a muscular. Its eyes were glowing with yellow aura as their hands were gigantic enough to have their entire hand pressed against Shifu's face.

(Insolence)

I looked to my right and saw Tigress being dragged by two other creatures by her arms restrained. I raced over to Tigress first but then another creature stepped in front of me, roared at me for intimidation. I growled, ignored the intimidation, and then went to a straight punch at the monster right in the stomach. He flew back pretty far as the other creatures just then turned their attention on me. I took my defensive stance as I raised my hands up and embraced myself.

One of the them charged at me as I dodged to my left and hook punched its hip. It rolled away as I turned to my next opponent, and he came at me with a tackle. I jumped over him and kicked his head hard that it made me lift up high toward my next target. I dove down to the monster but missed as it dodged to its side and I cracked the floor with my strength but turned to face the monster. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough agility to recover. I was knocked away and crashed through two pillars and I stopped on the third with a thud. I coughed a bit as blood was dripping off my chin instantly and I slowly looked up before I saw the monster approached me and held me up by the neck against the pillar.

(Music end)

"You fought well... but it was a waste." He chuckled as he raised his hand and some red energy was being absorbed into his hand and turned into a ball.

My vision began to go blur and I tried to free myself, tapping on his wrist, but it was useless. I look to my right and Shifu was about to beheaded and Tigress was being taken away. I looked back at the monster and grit my teeth as I growled and then spit blood at his face.

"Go to Hell..." I spat at him as I held onto his wrist.

He growled in irritation as at the last second, I saw his hand coming at me. I closed my eyes slowly as I knew that there was know way out of this. But in a sudden, I felt my hand tightening against the monster's wrist and then... blank. I thought I would be dead, but no... I didn't feel anything whatsoever. But after that, I woke up. I woke up? I'm alive? My eyes snapped open as I just saw a ceiling straight up. I looked over to my left and to my right as I saw Tigress. She was sleeping with her head on the bed along with her hands on the bed too. I blushed as I noticed that she was holding my hand. I slowly sat up and groaned softly as I held my waist, still being a pain. I thought it was still a dream above all... I rubbed my neck as I can still feel the monster's grip, and it was sore. I bit my lip as I slowly slipped my hand out of her hand and went outside with no shirt and only bandaged around my torso. I barely remembered the way to the Peach as I found that it was relaxing there. I made it there eventually and I smiled as I glared at the blossoms of the peach tree. I slowly sat down on the edge of the hill as I stared down at the Village below me, lights still lit and can hear children laughter by the sensitivity of my ears. Speaking of my ears, they flickered as I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw... Tigress once again. I turned my body halfway and smiled at her as I greeted her with a wave.

"Hey..." I greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey..." she greeted back. "H-how are you feeling?"

"Oh... I don't know what to say, to be honest." I explained as I rub my shoulder and rotated it in a circle. "How about you...? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks to you." Tigress said as she approached me and sat beside me.

"Me?" I replied with confusion and my ears went down as well

"You don't remember?" she asked, tilting her head and with some fright within her eyes, I saw.

I shook my head as I continued to glare confusingly. "Please, explain.

I then smelled something weird. I couldn't believe I didn't notice the scent until now. It came from my paws and I sniffed it and it smelled foul and fluid. I furrowed my eyes as I smelled the scent and looked at her.

"Well, you saved me by these strong monsters…" She began.

~Tigress's POV~

I was being taken away... I didn't want to die. I just came to this palace, and I'm really gonna die! I struggled within the muscular, scary monsters as I pleaded and demanded to let go. In a sudden, I saw that the boy that I met before came to the rescue... sort of. He was dealing with the other monsters as the restrainers made me turned around to watch. I noticed his defeat and I wanted to go after him.

"No! Please, don't hurt him!" I pleaded as I saw the monster raising his hand with a red ball energy.

But what I didn't notice... was that the boy grabbed the wrist and then... took it off in an instant. The monster's hand was taken off as its blood splattered some on the boy's face. I widen my eyes but the sudden change of the boy, and then the monsters let go of me, running to the boy. I ran over to Shifu, who the monsters let go of him as well, and I picked him up and walked him quickly to a hiding spot. I watched as the boy was being surrounded, yet he looked so confident and so deadly for some reason...

(Going Under music [**Only going halfway of the music**])

His tailed swayed back and forth patiently as the monsters growled and then ran after the boy all at the same time. The boy hopped into the air and then dove into the center where the monsters were charging. I felt an explosion as the ground shook from the boy's impact, and the monsters flew back like a rag doll. One of them slowly rose to its feet but then the boy instantly charged at the standing monster and knocked off its feet. More blood spilled on him a bit as I just noticed... lightning. I noticed lightning against its fur, like static.

It became more frictional as I saw his fur sticking up and the boy stood his ground as more static was appearing. The monsters noticed the static and charged at him. As far as I know, he took down every and each one of the monsters like they were nothing. I can't describe the movements he's using, but he was pretty good in fighting. What I noticed as well was that his eyes were glowing blue... along with some lightning effect. He was about done beating all of the demons violently as I looked at the monsters, don't know if they were either knocked out or dead. I slowly walked over to the boy slowly but then he looked at me with those killing eyes.

"H-hey. It's me... don't you remember me?" I asked with fright as I continued to walk toward him.

The boy's eyes were glowing blue and static flickered on his fur. He walked toward me with a face of blood lust. He looked at me in the eyes in intimidation until a javelin suddenly hit his left shoulder and blood spilled at my face. He looked at the javelin and slowly took it out like it was nothing. When he took it out, the javelin crackled with blue lightning surrounding it on the outside, and threw at one of the the monsters. They flew back, but didn't disintegrated. One almost ran away until the boy disappeared in front of me in a flash, and reappeared in front of the monster. He pierced through the monsters liver and ripped him in half with his both hands. Most of the monster's blood spilled on the boy completely on his face. When the boy opened his eyes so none of the blood goes in his eyes, he looked at me again. I thought he was going to attack me when he dashed at me. But his hand passed by me, like by my left ear. I felt liquid behind me and when I turned around, a big one like the others was stabbed. The boy saved me!

(Music End)

"Wha…who or what are you?" the monster gurgled.

The boy looked deeply into the monster's eyes with blue static going across his gaze as he pulled his hand away with a slurp sound of the monster's wound before it falls back and I pulled away from the monster.

"_Your worst nightmare..._" the boy said in a different voice, as if there was another person within.

During that, the monster started to disintegrate slowly. The boy looked at me one more time as his static began to decrease its intensive effect and then I saw him starting to get woozy and also saw his arms that was electrified was gone and he then fell back with a soft moan. I caught him and called for help with plead. Shifu received his consciousness, it seemed, and ran over to us.

"Can we help him?" I asked Shifu desperately.

"I'm afraid we're too late." He said, "No mortal can survive this. Not even his wound on his shoulder and waist; he spilled too much blood."

Then I heard the boy groan slightly as he tilted his head to the left. I widen my eyes and pressed my ear onto his bloody chest. I heard some heartbeat as I smiled happily but pulled away quickly.

"He can still make it. Please help him!" I pleaded. "He's alive!"

With disappointment in me, Shifu didn't do anything. I stared at him as he continued to glare at the boy

"Please! He was the one that who'd saved our lives." I pleaded more. "We owe him our lives!"

Shifu sighs, "I'm sorry, Tigress."

"Be polite, Shifu." A voice said behind us both as I turned and he did as well.

Shifu turned around and gasped as he bowed. "M-Master Oogway!"

"Shifu, this little young one had saved Tigress and you. Give him a little respect, hmm?" Oogway asked as he pointed at the boy.

I saw that Shifu was hesitating, which I have no clue why, and I bit my lip, watching Shifu's conflicted decision. He nodded as he sighed and then looked at me, for which I smiled widely.

~The Nameless Boy~

"I see..." I said as I nodded with a smile and looked down at the village. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I would live."

"You are quite right about that, young one." A voice said behind us, and we both turned around.

For, it was Shifu, and he looked pretty regretful.

(Instantly music)

"Yes... not that I had no memory of what happened awhile ago..." I said as I slowly turned toward him, standing up.

"I... I should thank you, nameless one." Shifu said as he bowed respectfully.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared at Shifu bowing before me, and I slowly bowed back.

"It was... no problem." I said as I bit my lip.

Despite Tigress's story of me saving both of their lives, I had no memory of what happened. The only thing that made me believe her story was the foul stench of my fur.

"Though I have known Tigress for such a short time, she's the only daughter I have. So, I thank you for saving her." Shifu thanked again.

"Well..." I said nervously as I scratched my cheek and then looked at Tigress, "I'm not sure what to say. But, all I can say is you're welcome."

Shifu and I bowed respectfully to each other and Shifu took his leave with his robe sash to the side. I slowly sat down before I groaned in pain, holding my shoulder, and I saw that Tigress was rushing up to me. I quickly held out my hand, and got my composure back instantly.

"I'm fine... don't worry. Just some stings here and there." I explained, reassuring her.

She sat by me once more as I blushed softly, realizing that we are officially alone, and I took her hand into mine slowly.

"So how long I was knocked out?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"A couple of hours." She said as she looked down at the village.

"Not surprised." I said, stop rubbing while looking at the Valley with her.

"How did you survive?" she asked, looking at me.

"Hm?" I replied, looking at her back, right in the eyes.

"I mean, with these types of wounds... no one would be able to survive from it." She said, pointing at my bandages and stroked them softly

"To be honest... I'm not sure." I sighed as I look up at the beautiful stars. "But as far as I can assume, there are others who can survive more than these just wounds..."

"True." She said, "But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." I answered, turning my body toward her.

"How come you don't have a name?" she asked.

I paused for a moment as I blinked a few times before I sighed deeply, looking down and shook my head. "I've been telling this to everyone many times. But I guess one more shouldn't hurt. I… I am not sure of whom I am."

"Meaning...?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I have an amnesia..." I rubbed my temple as I sighed another time.

"Then... why don't we give you another name?" she asked with a happy smile.

I blinked at her as my tail twitched and my ears flickered up. I went silent and looked away, biting my lip. Before I could answer as a no-

"We can name you Kenji." She interrupted.

I cleared my throat to recollect my thoughts from the interruption and then smiled slowly, liking the name.

"Very well..." I nodded with a large smile. "Let us name me... Kenji."

I slowly stand up and extended my hand for her. She extended her hand happily, taking my hand and I pulled her up.

"Come on... Let's get some sleep." I said as I held her hand into mine.

She and I walked into the Jade Palace together, into the barracks, where our friendship had now begun...

(Music end)

**To those who read this, this is a remaster since 2012. My god, comparing this to my other story, my grammar was very low and not very detailed. lol But anyways, if you guys love the remaster version, I appreciate the comments, or anything to show my remaster. ^_^ I hope I can get to the other chapters and reedit them.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Dragon Warriors

**Here is Chapter 2, my fellow KFP fans! I hope you guys will like this since I changed it with better grammar and more details. Hope you enjoy it. ^^ 3**

Chapter 2

2 Dragon Warriors

It's been about 20 years since I'd trained and raised at the Jade Palace. I had lived with Tigress as a friend, and Master Shifu as a son and student. My name was now Kenji, picked by Tigress and I. Of course, I was happy that I had a name and was happy it fit my kind of look.

In all honesty, I did not know that Master Shifu was a Kung Fu master, nor the Jade Palace was supposedly a Kung Fu school to those who have potential. Shifu trained me to know Kung Fu and harness my agility and strength. After seeing my skills, Shifu said, he would want to train me into controlling my strength and knowing to use my skills for good.

During the past 20 years, I'd been developing my strength far greater than any master could even withstand. Punching an iron steel was just the beginning. When I became an adult and trained more, my strength was able to crush iron wood with just a grip. I was able to destroy more than a dozen of iron wood with only my fist. I don't want to be overconfident about my strength, but it's the truth.

But something that I didn't know myself... According to Tigresses' story, she said that I produced static out of my hands and lightning. Well... to be "shocking", I developed the element of lightning. Hell, it was scary at first into knowing I had my powers. With the guidance of master Oogway and the training of Master Shifu, I was about to harness my powers, controlling it, mastering it.

During the 20 years, my life was complete, I could say. I have a home, I have a teacher, and I have a family. Speaking of family, a few of other animals came to join into knowing the ways of Kung Fu. Introducing the four newcomers: Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Monkey. After those few years, all formed into the Furious Five, and Tigress included. Shifu asked for me to join, but I declined respectfully, for Tigress that she now has friends who can work together as a team. I, on the other hand, wanted to work alone 'cause of my dangerous strength and elemental power.

In times whenever we visited the village in the Valley, a lot of the villager animals say and acknowledge that we are a cute couple. I know I blush here and there, so does Tigress, but we had both agreed that we should just stay as friends until things change. But to be honest, I do had some interest into being a pair with Tigress.

* * *

One day, The Furious Five, and I planned to ambush Shifu silently as a training for a sneak attack. As Shifu was playing with his flute, Viper hid behind one of the pillars while Tigress and Monkey was on top of the roof, and Crane and I were flying above. We all at the same time, charged at Shifu with a roar. But he dodged and blocked all of our attacks swiftly, formed all of us into a circle around Shifu.

"Well done, students… if you were trying to disappoint me." He said while all of us were bowing and Shifu started to point at us each time with his flute, "Tigress, you need more ferocity! Monkey, greater speed; Viper, subtlety; Kenji—"

"Master Shifu." A duck messenger interrupted.

"What?!" Shifu snapped, pointing his flute at Zeng, the duck messenger.

Zeng squawked in shock as he was pointed. "I-it's Master Oogway. He wants to see Kenji and you."

Shifu changed his scolding look into a curiosity look. He handed his flute over to Zeng as I was behind Shifu, running in my fours to catch up with Shifu. We rushed over to the Hall of Heroes as we stopped and then bowed at an upside down, wise turtle who were balancing upon his staff.

"Master Oogway, you summoned us?" Shifu asked with respect, "Is there something wrong?"

I looked up as Oogway's legs and hands began to bloom out and he lowered himself down from the staff.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend and successful student?" Oogway asked as he descended down from his staff slowly.

"So, nothing's wrong?" Shifu asked with confusion after all the running and hassle.

"Well, I didn't say that." He clarified with contradiction , going to the candles.

He started to blow the candles one by one as Shifu and I exchanged looks awkwardly. We looked back at Oogway, who continued to blow the candles. Oogway took one last breath to one of the candles, and then Shifu blew the candles with his amazing air skills.

"You were saying?" Shifu asked with continuous respect.

"I had a vision." Oogway said, giving us a little grave look, "Tai Lung will return."

Shifu gasped in despair, and shook his head in denial. In all honesty, I've barely knew who was Tai Lung. All I've heard was a story about him who tried to steal an ancient, yet powerful scroll. I understood when the story added with "powerful" in it, meant to me that Tai Lung was a beast, thirst for power.

"That is impossible! He is in prison." Shifu exclaimed with denial.

"Nothing is impossible." Oogway calmly as he shook his head.

"Zeng!" Shifu called out, "Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng said as he flew at the pillar accidentally, but continued on.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Oogway said, walking over to the pool.

"We must do something!" Shifu said, following Oogway as I stood where I was, "We can't let him match on the Valley, and take his revenge! He'll… he'll—"

"Your mind is like water, my friend." Oogway said as they walked up to the pool, "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle… the answer becomes clear."

He touched the pool by a tap with his staff and the water began to shimmer with the leftover petals and a reflection of an upside down dragon holding something. We all looked up and Shifu exclaimed, "The Dragon Scroll!"

_So, it's the ancient scroll that Tai Lung tried to steal..._ I thought to myself as I stared at the scroll above.

"It is time." Oogway announced.

"But who," Shifu asked, "Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power, to become The Dragon Warrior?"

It took a moment to have Oogway to answer but he clarified that he didn't have a clue of whom to become the famous Dragon Warrior, for which I found very confused.

"My apologies, Master Oogway and Shifu," I said walking up, "But if you wanted me here, what am I here for?"

"You are given permission to enter the Valley and apply posters for a tournament we will hold here, and you can take some of our servants." Oogway said, turning around to face at me.

I bit my lip as I understood of what Oogway meant, but what caught me in total in confusion was that holding a tournament here at the Jade Palace... but what for? Choosing the Dragon Warrior? I shook off the confusion as I made my way down to the Valley to post the posters around the village.

* * *

I came to a noodle shop as my last stop to post the last poster, and I told the others to return. I was suddenly tugged on a small rabbit child as the little one begin to admire me, asked me if I was the real deal. More of the animals began to pour all on me, had me to sign their signatures and stuff. A lot began to scream and shout while they were coming toward me.

"Can I have your autograph?" a female rabbit asked.

"How do you shoot lightning out of your hands?" a pig asked.

"Guys, guys, one at a time." I laughed with a large smile, "Yes, you may have my autograph. I shoot out lightning out of my hands is by energy flowing through my arms and I blast that energy out to shoot. It's a dangerous kind of power, but I will use it to protect this Valley of Peace."

I'd been there for quite awhile now, signing autographs and giving strong advice to younglings.

"My name Is Sophia," a young female rabbit said, "May I ask you an advice, please?"

"Sure." I said, kneeling beside her.

"As you battle with some bad guys, do you become strong to beat up bad guys?" she asked.

"Um…" I began, "Yes, I do. I become strong by beating up bad guys. Of how can beat them up is by power. Your power is in here…" I pointed at her heart, and then Sophia suddenly turned to run away with some kung fu kind of action, and I grabbed her head lightly. "Whoa, young lady. Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to become strong, like you." She said with an innocent look.

"No, no, Sophia." I said as I pet her ears, "You don't go looking for bad guys just for the heck of it. You only beat up bad guys when you need to. Like protecting your family, that's when you beat up bad guys. Do you understand now, young one?"

"Okay." She nodded with a smile as she grabbed my hand a bit.

"Alright, off you go." I said letting her head go with a smile.

Suddenly, I saw a big... squishy, very chubby panda who was holding some noodles upon his head and hands. With impression, I slowly nodded by his balance but looked at him suspiciously was because I had not seen his race around in the Valley of Peace before. Shaking off the suspicion and curiosity, I made my back up to the Jade Palace with exhaustion as I sighed deeply, right at the top of the staircase.

_Finally, peace and quiet._ I thought.

But I had to jinx it myself as I found that a lot of the villagers were pouring into the Jade Palace entrance, and I gasped in startle. I smiled a bit as I found that most of the kids and villagers were running in anticipation and excitement. As an hour passed, most of the Valley of Peace were within the Jade Palace courtyard for the tournament. For the Furious Five were above at the Jade Palace to make their entrance, I was beside the servants to stay beside Shifu as a student.

"It is an historic day." Shifu said with a smile, "Isn't it, Master Oogway?"

"Yes and one I feared I would not live to see." Oogway said, "Are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway." He nodded with assurance.

"Now know this, old friend." Oogway whispered over to Shifu but I heard it, "Whomever I choose will not only bring to the Valley, but also to you."

Shifu gave him a confuse look as the pig servant announced the tournament beginning to start, and gonged the bell.

I noticed the gates were opened. I signaled the servants to close the door for us, as I saw everyone inside.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you… Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, &amp; Mantis, the Furious Five!" Shifu announced.

I looked up while clapping and The Furious Five fell from the "Heavens", landed perfectly on their feet and shown off their powerful stance. Crane lowered himself with one powerful flap of his wings, for which I closed my eyes a bit to not have the dirt go into my eyes.

"Warriors, prepare!" Shifu announced, "Ready for battle!"

They first let Crane go on and tested his own skills against tons of fireworks called, "The Thousand Tongues of Fire." Crane flapped his wings and started to ascend in the air and deflects all of the fireworks in one flap. Next, it was Vipers turn, then to Monkey, Mantis, and the last one, Tigress. Though, I was quite disappointed was because Oogway had raised his hand with the crowd coming into silence, and they paused Tigresses' demonstration of her strength and ferocity.

"I sense the Dragon warrior approaches." Master Oogway announced softly.

Shifu nodded his head, which the Furious Five lined up in a single file horizontally. I watched with anticipation as I expected for Tigress to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior, despite her demonstration postponed.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu announced.

As I watched Oogway coming toward Tigress, for which I smiled. But then, my ears flicker up as I heard a screaming above the sky and seeming to land on Tigress. My body reacted in a reflex and dashed over to Tigress, carried her in bridal style as something just landed, almost breaking the surface. I furrowed my eyes as I noticed the flabby, chubby looking object but then Tigress cleared her throat and she was blushing, gave an irritated look.

"Sorry." I whispered, placing her down.

I examined the fallen animal from the sky, and it was a panda... the same one whom I saw back at the noodle shop. When he came to, he was startled a bit with excitement but horror in his voice from being pointed by Oogway... wait a minute, is he-?

"I'm sorry. I just want to know who were the Dragon Warrior was." He said as he tried to get up.

"How interesting…" Oogway said with two fingers point at... me and Tigress or the panda?

"Master, are you pointing at me and Kenji?" Tigress asked, stepping forward.

"Kenji and 'him,' " He replied pointing of his two nails at us.

"Who?" panda said awkwardly; He move side to side to see if Oogway was pointing wrong.

"You two," Oogway insisted.

"Us?" panda and I asked in unison.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warriors!" He shouted to everybody as he lift the panda's hand up with his staff and mine with his other hand.

"What?!" He and I exclaimed in unison and in total confusion.

"What?!" The Four exclaimed.

"What?!" Shifu exclaimed.

The gong rung as the crowd just went wild and the servants came in with special seats. I looked at Tigress in worried as I thought I was chosen by mistake, and I had thought I blocked in Tigresses' way. I can't be the Dragon Warrior... it's a mistake. There had to be some mistake!

"Tigress, I…" I tried to say.

The servants came with comfortable seats that they will carry us. I insisted into not wanting to go in, but I was suddenly pushed foward as I was inside the seat, and then I was carried back to the Jade Palace. As for the panda, he ripped the special seat and about four ducks and four pigs had to carry him. Since the panda was too heavy, they threw him off the seat. I got off normally and then bowed to them as a thank you, despite it was a mistake. They just stepped off, closed the door behind us.

_Well, that was unexpected._ I thought scratching the back of my head while swaying my tail and my ears down.

"I think there's been a slight mistake." The panda said, coming to the door.

"You think?" I said sarcastically as I look at him.

"Everyone seems to think I'm a…" he said until he stopped his comment and look at the hall. "The Sacred Hall of Warriors! No way!"

"You've been here before?" I asked with him being amazed that he knew what this hall was, even though he had never entered in the Jade Palace... not that I know of.

"No, but I've always wanted to come here!" he said, taking a look around the Hall.

I sighed deeply as I shook my head and I rubbed my eyesockets while my eyes were closed, thought to myself _Things couldn't have get any worse today..._

"I mean, look at this place." He said until he gasp and ran to Rhino armors, "Master Flying Rhino's armor, with authentic battle damage!"

"Panda!" I called out, continued to rub my eyes.

He continued to wander around as I was getting irritated, feeling that I'm watching over an adult, spoiled baby.

"The Sword of Heroes!" he exclaimed. "Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking—" he yelped and sucking his finger; it must've cut him by looking until he looked over to another weapon and paintings, "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!"

_This must be a total mistake... especially this guy._ I thought, continuing to rub my eyes.

"I've only seen paintings of that painting!" the panda said looking at the paintings.

He kept screaming and exclaiming at each one of the artifacts until the last one that he stopped over to a vase. He began to whisper at himslf, which I can hear very, I mean very, very well. Just by a mouth that I can hear them.

"The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors." He whispered, "Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army."

In honesty, I didn't really believe that the urn could carry a thousand of souls inside. I rolled my eyes until they caught Shifu standing by the pool. He mouthed his words, 'Go meet with the others.' I nodded and left the hall silently to find Tigress and them at the kitchen to where I cook for Tigress and the others.

"Tigress?" I called out opening the door to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted except Tigress but just smiles.

"Whoa, everybody," I exclaimed with my eyes a bit widen, "G-guys, please, I-"

"Congratulations! You are the Dragon Warrior." Crane said, shrugging with his wings.

"N-no, you got it all wrong! Master Oogway had chosen me by accident. I just came over to Tigress to s-"

"Well, you do know that I can handle myself." Tigress said, crossing her arms with a slight smile.

"I know, but it's just a reflex..." I mumbled with my ears drooping slightly, "But still, Master Oogway chose me by accident."

"Well, you're just gonna have to live with it, Kenji. Be happy, at least!" Viper said as she whipped my back gently, and I staggered forward by the tickle of the whip.

"I-I guess..." I said, "But we should head toward the training room. Shifu would be expecting us to train."

All of them agreed as they nodded. As we made our way to the training room, I noticed Tigresses' stress and look. I frowned as I thought to myself that I took her spotlight, for which I should apologize tonight. We trained for awhile as we then noticed that the panda was coming over. We all stopped our training as we approached him along with Shifu beside the panda. We all stopped by a dummy that was filled with oxygen and was supposed to be for children as well the panda wanted to try out the dummy as his first step of training.

"Whoa! The Furious Five! And The Lightning Guy!" the panda exclaimed.

"The Lightning Guy?" I asked raising an eyebrow, expected for him to show more respect.

"You're bigger than your action figures. Except, you, Mantis. You look the same." He said.

Mantis twitched his antenna while cricketing, and I snickered under my breath as I looked at Mantis.

"Go ahead, panda. Show us what you can do." Shifu said, gestured for the panda to punch.

"Uh, are they going to watch me, or should I wait till they get back to work?" the panda asked with his hands together shyly.

"Hit it." Shifu hissed with his ears down a bit.

"Okay, yea. I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting. So my kung Fu might not be as good as… later on." He mumbled shyly.

"Just hit it." Shifu said as he was impatient of him being so obnoxious.

The panda randomly began to talk to himself as he made mockery of the styles: Praying Mantis and Monkey. He also said something as Bear Style, which I don't think it's even a style.

"Will you hit it?!" Shifu asked more impatient.

He stopped by Shifu's command and looked at us, "All right… all right. Fine. I'll hit it."

He raised his hand and just punched the dummy slightly. He widen his eyes as he looked at us, seeming to think that it's a trust test.

"Why don't you try again?" Shifu grinned, "A little harder..."

The panda turned his nervous face into a grinning face and then punched it hard.

"How's th—" the panda got thrown off to the obstacles and looked like he started to dance.

The Five was about to grab him until Shifu blocked their way with a hand as they watched the flappy panda. The panda went into Tigress's training spot and did a split and then the spikes hit his head which made him flying an upside down turtle figure, which is part of Crane's training spot. Po fell out of the upside down turtle and slid over to Mantis's training spot. One of the dummies had hit him in the 'member' and he groaned in pain. He touched one of the handles and then he continued to get hit by the dummies.

Finally, the last one was Viper's training spot, and made him light on fire and burnt marks on his body. He dragged himself to us and asked, "How did I do?" in exhaustion.

"There is now, a level 'zero'." Shifu smirked, walking over to him and light out the panda's tiny hair that was on fire.

* * *

That night, we were all embarrassed of how he just didn't know a thing about Kung Fu. With his fan screams and knowledge of the items in the Hall of Heroes, it sounded to me he was a fan of Kung Fu, at least tried it, but he never knew how or wasn't even taught to. We all walked to our barracks for where we slept as students.

"There's no words." Mantis said.

"No denying that." Crane said.

"What was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asked, "I mean, the poor guy's gonna get himself killed."

"I agree, Viper." I nodded at Viper, "Honestly, that panda doesn't fit to be a Dragon Warrior."

"He is so mighty!" Crane said sarcastically, "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!"

"When he walks, the very ground shakes!" Mantis joined.

Then all of the boys laughed besides me, and Viper hissed in laughter.

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew Kung Fu." Tigress said passing by the gang and me with anger, so it looked in appearance.

"Someone like me?" I asked with my eyes furrowed.

"Yes." She said turning around, "Someone like you. Though, there are two Dragon Warriors..."

She turned back and continued to walk. I sighed as I now followed Tigress to the barracks. My mind about the tournament, the incident to block Tigresses' one way of becoming the Dragon Warrior. I hoped to myself that she wasn't mad at me when we get to the barracks...

"Yea, or could at least touch his toes." Crane said.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey added.

The boys, including me, laughed a bit as we headed back to our barracks.

* * *

When I was done setting up my bed, I sighed and licked my lips while swaying my tail. I bit my lip softly as I was about to ready talk to Tigress about the incident.

"Kenji." Tigress called out.

"Yes, Tigress?" I asked, turning my head toward her with calmness.

"Why didn't he?" Tigress asked, sitting up from her bed.

"Who?" I asked, slowly sitting up with her.

"You know what I mean? Why didn't he pick me instead of..." she struggled with her words.

"Well, I don't entirely know." I said, looking down at Tigresses hands, which I found them both cupped together, "I don't see why he even chose me."

"But that's not fair." She said, looking away.

"Hey," I said, slowly I came in front of her, holding her hands to get her attention, "There are times where things are unexpected… I didn't even see this coming. But, we'll just have to work it out. To be honest... I didn't want to be the Dragon Warrior. Today, I was so excited that it would be you. You are the leader of the Furious Five. You are courage, strong, and... sweet. It wasn't my honor to take your spotlight, Tigress... I am truly sorry."

She took my paw/hand and placed it onto her cheeks.

"Kenji... you being picked was no mistake, no accident." Tigress smiled at me. "I'm happy that you are chosen to be the Dragon warrior... You just need to carry on the name."

I bit my lip softly as I sighed deeply. "I would want to say the same for you... You are fit to be the Dragon Warrior, Tigress. If there's any chance that the panda will quit, if he sees what's gonna happen tomorrow. For him, I say he has never experienced hardcore training. He will have a rough time training with us..."

"I'm glad I have someone to talk with." She said with a smile as she pet my paws softly and gave me those eyes of admire and gave me a tight hug.

"Me too, Tigress." I smiled back as I hugged back, rocked us slowly back and forth.

After we had given each other our comfort, I had tugged her into bed as always I had since we were kids, and I came over to my bed and sleep. But in a few minutes, I heard squeaking noise outside of the hallway. I leaned over to see who it was, and it was the panda. I furrowed my eyes as I found it approaching, but then I saw Tigress slowly waking up and approached the door with an angry glare.

"Master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you—" the panda with another startle.

"You don't belong here." She said with a growl.

"Yea, of course. This is your room." He said.

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace." She said, "You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for who we are, and what we do, you will be gone. By morning."

I saw Tigress sighed deeply as she looked down, having that she had gather her courage to even say those words. I relaxed my furrowed eyes and then closed my eyes as I heard the panda calling out for Tigress as he's a big fan, but no answer came from Tigress verbally or physically. Slowly, I heard the Panda had walked away from the barracks, and I began to empathize with him a bit. I sighed and shrugged it off as if I was going to deal with it tomorrow morning...

**Whew! I hope that's enough details. I'll have to retype it if I'm not satisfied, and I hope it's better to understand than my other story. Chapter 3 will come up I don't know when, perhaps soon since I got the original nailed down. I just need to fix my grammar and add more details toward the story. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ 3 Oh yeah, and sorry that there's no music in here. I kinda thought there's no point for the movie _Kung Fu Panda_ soundtrack is already playing it for me. The straighten things out, I only put music in the scenes where Kenji has a scene for his own, not the scenes from _Kung Fu Panda_.**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Just Got Weirder

**Well, hopefully you enjoyed the last two chapters so far. Keep reading and things will make more sense than my other story. ;) Stay tune for Chapter 4, and enjoy this chapter! ^^ 3**

Chapter 3

"Things Just Got Weirder..."

I've always wondered to myself of my nightmare... for the past 20 years, it had been going on, even today. I knew to myself that I should have already gotten over it. But no... I couldn't. It's not that I wouldn't, but "couldn't" at all because of the intensity of the dream and felt so real. Something told me that day will one day come... But whatsoever, it motivated me to push onto my training, to train harder to tell myself that dream will never come true. If it does... I'll be ready for it.

I woke up slowly as I yawned a bit, saw the light of the sun still at dawn. I sat up from my bed as I rubbed my eyes, my ears droopy tiredly as my tail rose. I looked over to Tigress, and oh my gosh... she slept so soundly and like a small kitten. I smiled at her as I crawled out of my bed and came over to her. I poke her cheek as I teased her in her sleep.

"Wake up, little cub~" I chuckled softly.

She gave a soft moan as she waved off my finger, and I gave a pout. I ran my hand down her arm and gave it a soft tug. She suddenly snapped her eyes open as she grabbed my wrist and was about to flip me over. I gasped and jumped when she flipped me and I placed my feet on the ceiling and hung onto the supporting roofs. She looked at me tiredly as she woke up from her beauty sleep and grumbled tiredly "What are you doing up there...?"

(Beloved Tomboyish Girl music)

"Giving a wake-up call, is all." I grinned as I was hanging still and was holding her wrist.

"Isn't that the servant's job...?" She giggled as she let go of my wrist.

"It's my job to wake you up..." I yawned after letting go of the ceiling and landed on my feet softly.

She giggled once more as she slowly sat up from her bed and then yawned while her tail bloomed up and her ears drooping like mine. I smiled as I watched her yawn and stretched, and I mimicked her actions. She grumbled as she threw a pillow at me, and I caught it with my face along with my hands. Suddenly, we heard the gong outside was struck, which gave us the cue to wake up. I sighed while giving a small laugh and handed her pillow back.

"We should get ready... Master Shifu will be arriving here shortly." I said as I began to put on my new set of clothes.

"I hope he will be giving us the good news." Tigress replied as she gave a small grin, for which I saw at the corner of my eye.

(Music end)

"Right..." I mumbled as I adjusted my shoulder plate and cleared my throat a bit. "Anyways, I haven't heard from the pand-"

My ears flickered as I heard very light footsteps outside at the hallway and I look at the door. "He's here!"

"Good morning, master!" The Furious Five and I greeted in unison.

We all stayed silent as I saw at the corner of my eye, Shifu was looking over to the very far side of the room, and shouted for the panda two times.

_Is he here...?_ I thought to myself as I remembered Tigresses's scowl last night.

Shifu impatiently ran over to the bedroom where the panda slept opened his door, "Wake up!" In a sudden, his irritation lightened up, chuckled lightly as we gathered up to the entrance of the panda's bedroom.

"He's quit." He announced.

Tigress and I exchanged looks as she gave me a smile, but I gave her a confused look.

* * *

We headed out of the barracks to the training courtyard as we followed Shifu.

"What do we do now, Master? With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked, slithering beside him.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." Shifu said as he opened the door.

In a sudden, we all now witnessed the panda, who had two gathered and tied bamboos together. His legs were spread wide apart, but he gave an action that he was struggling.

"Panda! What are you doing here?!" Shifu demanded as he was surprised as well to see the panda still here.

"Ah! Hi! Good morning Master!" the panda replied in startle, "I thought I'd warmed up a little."

With his words, he was "warming up" very badly. My tail swayed behind me as I watched the panda made a fool out of himself trying to do a full split.

"You're stuck." Shifu said in disbelief and his ears down with irritation rising inside him.

"Stuck? Nah. What? Stuck?" the panda insisted, "Pfft! Nah. This is one of my… yeah, I'm stuck."

"Kenji, help him." Shifu commanded.

"Oh dear." I sighed as I scratch my neck and swaying my tail as my ears folded down.

I came over to his left side as I gripped his fur and I looked at him with a small smile, gave me a small humor that I'm gonna lift off a very heavy-weight panda for which I thought to myself I carried something heavier than him.

"Alright, on a count of three." I said, "One, two…"

I tightened my hand and pulled him out, but overdid as I accidentally pulled him too hard and caused him to slam against the stone wall, left a crack behind him.

"Three!" the panda squeaked.

I walked over to him as I grabbed his fur again, had him to stand on his feet and I dusted a bit off of dust on him.

"Thank you." He said with a strong smile.

"Don't mention it." I said, slowly made my way back to Shifu.

"No, really, I appreciate—"

"Just don't mention it, please. I've already had enough compliments about my strength throughout the years." I chuckled as I came beside Shifu.

"You actually thought you can learn to do a full split in one night?" Shifu growled. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility! And years long to apply it in combat!"

With his explanations accurate, he snapped his fingers as a signal for anyone who could do the split. Tigress came to a pouncing position and launched herself to the two stones who Shifu threw high, and she broke the stones with a perfect split, and I smiled at her perfection. The panda picked up a rock from the stones after it had hit his head from above.

"Put that down!" Shifu snapped, "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones."

The panda agreed to the hardcore training with honor as Shifu came to have great expectations with the panda.

"Let's get started." Shifu said as he slightly smirked.

* * *

As a first starter for the panda, Viper came to the first turn to train him. The panda and Viper came into their fighting positions, though the panda gave not much a position, but more of an embrace position.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked with her hissing sound.

"I was born re—"

Then the panda was thrown in the air and was knocked down with the whip of her tail and her flexibility and agility.

"Oh, I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." Viper taunted.

Unexpectedly, he acknowledged defeat and asked for more as it got Shifu agitated. Shifu snaps his fingers as for it was now Monkey's turn with bamboo sticks. The two, the panda and Monkey, was given a bamboo staff. Easily, Monkey was able to whack the panda in every opening. Again, the panda acknowledged his defeat and again, asked for more. It got Shifu more agitated by his fingers snapping harder.

Next, it was Cranes turn upon the upside down turtle and the panda too. Obviously, he was unable to attain his balance as he bounced within the shell like he had before.

It came over to my turn as we came back to the yard where Viper and the panda had fight.

"Alright, panda. Let's see what you got with a person at least your size." I chuckled as I got to my Tiger stance.

"Wait, you're not gonna strike me with your lightning, are you?" he asked, a bit startled by my static after I rubbed my hands together.

"My powers? Nah, my lightning is far worse than my punches, trust me." I grinned as I glared at him. "But nevermind that, give me your best shot."

He charged at me with a yell as I came to a low kick to trip his fall, and I whirled my kick to have him in midair and then I kick him to my left. Accidentally, I kicked him at the same wall I threw at him to, and caused the cracked wall to expand in damage. I shake my leg a bit as it gave me a small effort to even hit him that hard, and I sighed deeply. "Had enough?"

Again, he gave me his defeat with acknowledgement as I looked over to Shifu, and it fed him with more agitation. Next, it was Mantis's turn. As it came to this, the panda's poor eyesight and agility were lower than I thought it would be. Mantis was able to toss him around as if he was nothing, despite Mantis's size of an insect. As the panda was defeated, Mantis hopped over to Monkey's shoulder as he gave his victorious cricket sound. At the last straw, he acknowledged his defeat, asked for more. Since we've trained him, or more likely used him as a dummy, it fed Shifu's agitation majorly.

"I've been taking it easy on you, panda. But no more." Shifu growled, "Your next opponent... will be me."

"All right, yea, let's go!" the panda said in excitement, slowly stood up after Mantis's fight.

All of us look at each other because no-one has ever dared to challenge Shifu.

"Step forth." Shifu commanded. "The truth path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness, and make him suffer for it."

Along with Shifu's explanations, he also demonstrated his actions to the panda, flipped him around like a ragdoll and finally pressed his wrist to his back and stood on top of his wrist.

"Oh yea!" the panda grinned as he ackowledged Shifu's words and his pain.

"To take his strength and use it against him, until he falls, or quits." Shifu explained while demonstrating his actions once more, had him to stand on his feet and kicked the panda's chin rapidly, and then threw him on the ground once more, held his nose from behind.

"But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, master. I will **NEVER** quit!" The panda announced.

Shifu then threw the panda out the door with anger as well kicked him far enough to "kick" him out. He began to fall down the stairs, seemed endlessly as the gang and I watched the panda while Shifu walked away, needed to meditate to calm himself.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." Tigress grumbled as she slowly walked away.

"But he will." Monkey said reassuringly .

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked with a small frown.

"To be honest, he's quite stubborn more than the way he looks." I agreed with Viper.

"He's not going to quit bouncing, I'll tell you that." Mantis joked until Viper hissed at him to shut up.

* * *

I noticed Shifu's disappearance as I began to find him, followed by he was in his room. I knocked on it softly to get his attention as I cleared my throat.

"Umm... Master?" I called out.

"What?!" he snapped as he turned around from his mediation.

I jerked my body as I was startled by his burst, and he slowly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry... What is it, Kenji?" Shifu asked politely after he sighed deeply.

I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him with my legs crossed traditionally.

"Master, I... I am sorry." I bowed to him as I closed my eyes.

"What for, Kenji? You have done nothing wrong..." Shifu frowned a bit as he found my voice with remorse.

"Master... I'm not fit to be the Dragon Warrior." I explained as I sat up. "It was a mistake for me to become one, Oogway pointed at Tigress, not me."

"Kenji... Oogway pointed his finger at you and he chose you." Shifu leaned over to pat my shoulder. "Oogway's wisdom is beyond my knowledge, and I know for certain that he chose you perfectly. You are fierce, you are powerful. You are wiser than you think, and you are a hero to the Valley of Peace. I'm certain that it was no mistake. Take this title as a gift from the Universe, letting you know that you are here in this world for a reason."

I nodded as I smiled a bit and bowed to him with such wisdom in his words, and i wondered to myself if I would be wise enough like him. I thank for his wisdom of words and left him to calm his agitation. I was told by Viper that the panda finally stopped bouncing off the stairs and had to go get him.

* * *

As we got him back up, he was very much likely in pain. At that condition, we had to acupuncture him at Mantis's room. In honesty, Shifu gave me the compliment that I was the best acupuncture there was, but Mantis insisted to do it by himself since he was the second in line of me. With worry, I needed to keep an eye on Mantis to not let him have a mistake on the panda, as he had done before with other patients in the past.

"Ow!" the panda yelped, "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better!"

"Trust me, it will." Mantis reassured.

"I would acupuncture you, and you won't feel a thing when I strike those needles in you. But him, well not so much." I explained with my arms crossed.

"Hey!" Mantis growled, "Anyways, it's just not easy to finding the right nerve points under all this f—"

"Fat?" the panda guessed with a frown.

"Fur. I was going to say fur." Mantis corrected.

"Sure you were." The panda mumbled with sarcasm in his voice.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean look at me as an example." Mantis advised.

Having that the panda gave a look to his right, but Mantis was onto his left and stroke a needle inside of him, which caused the panda to yelp once more.

I sighed in disbelief of Mantis doing a horrible job, "Maybe you should take a look at _this_ again." Viper handed me a diagram of the shape as the panda.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mantis." I grumbled with my arms crossed again.

Unfortunately, Mantis wasn't able to acupuncture right. The panda's scream were loud enough I doubt Crane nor Monkey were able to tolerate

_Guess not._ I thought while sighing, rubbed my temple.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire me and all, but I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." The panda stated nervously.

Viper, Mantis and I exchanged looks as we tried to give him a reassuringly look

"I know he can seem kind of heartless, panda, but he wasn't always like that." I explained.

"Legend has it that there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." Viper began.

"No way!" the panda exclaimed.

"But that was before..." Viper said.

"Before what?" the panda asked with excitement.

"Before Tai Lung." Tigress said in a sudden when she had simply barged in.

"Tigress." I gasped in surprise as I blink once.

"Uh, we're not really supposed to talk about him." Crane said through the paper wall beside us.

"Well, if he is going to stay here, he should know." Tigress explained as she tried to give her best straight face.

"She does have a point..." I mumbled as I played with the needles a bit in my hands.

"Guys, Guys, I know about Tai Lung." The panda interrupted, "He was a student. The first ever to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu."

Tigress approached the panda as his voice came from excitement into a whimper and nervousness.

"And then he turned bad, and now he's in jail." The panda whimpered.

"He wasn't just a student." Tigress began, "Shifu found him as a cub; he raised him as a son and when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. But it wasn't enough for Tai Lung; instead, he wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness inside his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the Valley and tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he...?"

"After that, Tai Lung attacked Shifu and jumped for the scroll, but Oogway stopped him." I added while I looked back at the story that Tigress was telling.

"Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before." Tigress continued, "Or since... And now, he has a chance to make things right. To train the **True** Dragon Warriors. And he's stuck with you: A big fat panda who treats the title like a joke."

"Tigress, I think that was a little ha-" I said before I look at the Panda and he made a face that looked extremely insulting and annoying.

"OH, THAT IS IT!" Tigress roared as she was about to strike.

I blocked Tigress as Mantis talked, "Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve!"

I had Tigress back up a bit as the panda collapsed as well, and oh my gosh... Had Mantis had to put so many needles on his back?!

"And may have also stopped his heart." Mantis added, touching him to see if he's still moving.

"Mantis!" I snapped at him, walking over to the panda.

"What?" he replied in confusion, "This wasn't my fault."

"What in the name of...?! My goodness, you don't even know where to put them...!" I growled a bit as I went up to the panda and began to find the right points and took out the needles to the right positions, "This time, I'll do the acupuncture."

"Alright, noted!" Mantis agreed as he hopped onto Viper's head gently.

"You can go to bed too if you want, Tigress." I said taking out the wrong needles and looking over my shoulder.

"We'll need to go and eat." Tigress said.

"Right, I forgot about that.." I sighed a bit while poking the panda's fat fur.

After a few minutes of putting the needles at the right areas, I caused the panda to wake up from his short coma and I sighed deeply.

"You alright?" I asked as I pat his shoulder gently.

"D-did you just saved me?" he asked while panting heavily.

"From you getting a heart attack, yes." I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Come on, I'll cook for dinner."

* * *

We all went over to the kitchen as I closed my eyes, rubbed the back of my neck while I had to repeat Shifu's wisdom within my head, to remember to be as the Dragon Warrior because I was chosen. I came over to the stove and rubbed my hands softly, caused some static in my fur and I zap the stove on fire, under the pot to have the water boil.

"I don't suppose I've seen you before at the noodle shop, panda." I stated as I look over my shoulder.

"R-right. I work at a noodle shop with my... goose dad." Po mumbled the last part.

"Hey, there's no need to hide secrets about family. I mean... I don't even know my own parents. Apparently, I don't know if they are even alive." I explained as i rubbed my hands onto a wet cloth. "But never mind that. You wanna help out cooking? As much as I want to cook too, I don't want to ruin the dinner. I'm not as advanced as Shifu's kind of cooking."

"Oh, cooking noodles are easy. All you have to do is..." the panda began as he instructed me.

When he was helping me doing the noodles, he finally introduced us. He introduced his name to us, who was named Po, and where he worked and raised. He told us most of his fantasies as we listened happily, enjoyed his ridiculous, yet entertaining actions of his in his fantasies. Honestly, I've only been knowing him for almost two days, and we didn't even know his name until now.

"Yea, so I was like, 'Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province, but you're a lousy tipper'." Po explained with his fantasies again.

"Really? So how did you get out of there alive?" Crane asked with interest of his story.

"I mean, I didn't actually say that, but… I thought it…in my mind." Po said putting bowls on his arms and pouring soup into all of them, "If he could read, he'd be like, 'What?'."

He passed each of bowls to us with some noodle soup and we all smiled by the way it smelled and the way it was dished. But I kinda frowned as I look at Tigress, saw her bowl full with her own food.

"Order up!" He announced, "Hope you like it."

Each one of us took a sip and then, "This is really good!" Mantis said.

"No, come on." The panda said, "You should try out my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup. He actually knows the… secret ingredient."

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" Viper insisted.

"Wow, you're a really good cook." Crane agreed.

"I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis exclaimed.

"To be honest, I like your type of cooking, better than mine." I chuckled with a grin as I pointed my chopsticks at Po.

"Tigress, you've got to try this." Monkey offered as he ate his food.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but a dew of Ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." Tigress explained as she ate a piece of her own food

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet." Po said, "I'm gonna need a lot more than 'dew' and 'universe juice'."

Po drank his soup as I watched everyone had a relaxing conversation until he had put his bowl down, and a noodle was dangling above his mouth, much like Master Shifu's mustache. Everybody besides me and Tigress laughed at Po's noodle mustache. The way I found it was entertaining, but not as hilarious as the other four were laughing.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Nothing… 'Master Shifu'." Mantis said bowed his head a bit as he played along.

Po then noticed his noodle, bent on his knees and began to talk with a deep voice tone. "Never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth!" the panda said as Mantis, Crane, and Monkey laughed some more, "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it. Work hard, panda, and maybe someday you'll have ears like mine."

I shook my head a bit as I sighed deeply, rubbing my head until I heard everyone's laugh suddenly stopped and I took a peek. I went dead silent as well as I just saw Shifu just right behind Po.

"Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good." Po said, insisting on the ears.

"It's Shifu!" Monkey whispered loudly.

"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?" he asked.

Me and Monkey pointed behind him as I gave another sigh and a tired look from the dinner. Po reacted from Shifu's sudden appearance and pressed his two bowls, which acted like ears, and pressed them against his breasts.

"Oh! Master Shifu!" he exclaimed as he suck his noodles from his mouth.

"You think this is funny?!" Shifu snapped, "Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children!"

"What?" Po replied.

"He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, you and Kenji are the only ones that can stop him!" Shifu pointed.

There was a silent until the bowls fell out of his breasts and Po started to laugh. I furrowed his eyes as I thought he wasn't being serious, but he hadn't heard the news yet.

"And I was saying you got no sense of humor." The panda said, "I'm going to… stop Tai Lung."

His expression began to change and started to panic.

"What? You're serious? And I have to…?" the panda asked and trying to find the excuse, "Master Oogway will stop him! Like he did before, he can do it again!"

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu snapped, "Not anymore.."

"What?!" all of us exclaimed.

"What do you mean, master?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Our only hope are the Dragon Warriors." Shifu said, slowly looked at me first and then the Five.

"The Panda?" Tigress growled.

"Yes! The Panda!" Shifu answered.

"Master, please! Let us stop Tai Lung; this is what you've trained us for!" Tigress snapped as she stood from her chair.

"It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is theirs-" Shifu snapped pointing at me and the panda but he was already gone, "Where'd he go?"

"I'll go after him." I said getting up and was about to leave.

But then Shifu pressed Oogway's staff against my chest to halt as he ran after Po. I sighed deeply and slowly looked at the Five.

"What can we do?" Viper asked as she gave exchanged looks with the others.

"All we can do now is just get our sleep... Tomorrow is gonna be a big day to train." I answered as I walk over to the table.

"Like, everyday seems like a big day with us." Monkey mumbled as he hopped off his chair and began to make his way to his barracks.

The Five head down to their barracks other than I, and Tigress saw my paused position.

"Are you coming too, Kenji?" Tigress called out.

"Y-yeah... I'll meet you there." I nodded as I bit my lip softly, continued to think in mind.

* * *

She slowly left me as I sighed deeply and begun to thought about Po. Was he really gonna leave from cowardice? I hope he doesn't turn his back on his title... I hope Shifu would bring him back safely. After a few minutes of thinking, I returned to the barracks as I entered into Tigresses's room. But something caught my attention... Her bed was empty; she wasn't in bed. I turned to Crane's room as I was the nearest, and I peeked into his room.

"Crane, have you se-?" I was about to ask but then... his room was empty too.

I checked in each of the Five's room and... they were all missing. I gathered all my knowledge until I just instantly widen my eyes and then ran out of the barracks

_No, They're not...!?_ I thought.

With my thoughts exactly, I saw the four: Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, all ran out. I began to sprint on my four as I ran after them. With some skills in running under/over/around buildings and objects, I was able to catch up. Finally, I made a dramatic entrance as I launched myself into the air and used my static to have me glide into the air. I descended and then impacted the surface as the Five stopped, and I slowly stood up.

"Where are all of you going?" I asked, concerned.

"We're going to stop Tai Lung." Tigress answered as she took a step forward.

"Are you insane? Shifu and I know better that even with all of you, you are not ready to face Tai Lung." I growled as I took a step in too.

"What other choice do we have, Kenji? If Tai Lung makes it here-" Viper explained.

"We won't. We just need to give Po and me more time to train."

"And that's why we're going, man. To 'give more time'!" Mantis pointed out.

"But this is not a way to even make time-" I noticed Tigress slowly passed by me as I tried to talk to Mantis.

"Don't try and stop me, Kenji." Tigress give a soft growl as she passed me.

I bit my lip as I saw that the four followed her at the corner of my eyes, and I slowly turned around.

"You know you can't beat him, Tigress. He's too powerful for you!" I pointed out, "If he can beat Shifu, he can beat all of us!"

"Shifu held back because of their past relationship." Tigress countered, "But as for me... I will not hold back at all."

"You can't face him head on like this, Tigress." I begged.

"Watch me..." she said as she walked away from me.

Quickly, I took her shoulder and she instantly turned her head over to look at me in a death glare, and she suddenly grabbed onto my wrist, quickly pulled me. I blocked her elbow attack toward my stomach as I swirl my leg around her leg and tried to pin her down. She pressed down her hand onto the floor as I pinned her, sort of.

"You can't do this, Tigress...! You're going to get yourself killed!" I warned her as i held onto her arm up behind her back and high.

She suddenly did a flip and kicked me in the chin. I staggered as I let her go and rubbed my chin before I saw her in her fighting stance.

"You're giving me no choice, Kenji..." Tigress snarled as she swayed her tail impatiently.

(Challenge Music)

"Tigress, Kenji, stop!" Viper demanded as she sat back with the four, just watching us challenging each other.

I slowly came to my Tiger style stance as I glared at her with plead but with anger. "...Not this, Tigress."

Tigress shifted her foot a couple times forward before she ran at me with a straight punch. I blocked the first with my arm to the side as I held onto it and at the same time, swiped my claw attack across her arm towards her face. She blocked that as well and then tried to flip me, swept my feet in addition. I swiftly flipped over her pin down move and used the back of my feet to hit her on the head. She lightly staggered but then she somehow landed a hit on my cheek. I staggered but recovered rather quickly as we both came into our stance again, evenly matched.

"Kenji, you know better than fighting Tigress. Just stop!" Viper pleaded as she hissed too.

I ignored her pleading as Tigress and I slowly walked sideways, stared for several seconds before we charged at each other with speed. She threw a straight punch straight towards my face as I turned my head in evasion but then she opened her claws opened and pursued her attack towards my face. I blocked her claw attack with my elbow and throw a uppercut under her chin. She blocked my attack as well while we continued our barrage of moves that we both could read since we always trained with each other with the same style.

She and I came into a deadlock for a short moment but then I managed to slip one of my hands out and trap both of her arms together as I raised a fist at her. Just from looking at Tigress and from her movements... she was holding back. There was a few times where I felt it could've been a hit, but there wasn't a hit she didn't deliver to me. I must be honest, I was holding back as well. But from at the moment... I was about to release a good punch at Tigress, but I hesitated. She suddenly released herself out of my grasped and in a flash, she pinned me down with my hand up high, behind my back and my face onto the floor along with her foot against my cheek.

(Music end)

"You can't stop me, Kenji!" Tigress shouted as she held onto my hand.

"If I delivered that punch at you, you would've been done already!" I pointed out as I tried to keep myself as immobile as possible in ensuring no strained muscle.

She slowly let go of me and I slowly stood up before I rubbed my shoulder softly.

"I have to do this, Kenji..." Tigress furrowed her eyes at me as her snarling was barely contained. "It's my duty, as the member of the Furious Five, to protect the Valley at all cost, even with my life."

I couldn't argue with that logic as Shifu chosen Tigress and the other four to ensure safety for the Valley. But... it would be my duty too to protect the Valley. But I guess there are just things I had to stay for...

"Then I'll go with you." I said as I stared at her back.

"No, you'll have to stay with Shifu and help him." She said, slowly walked back to her group.

"But I can't just leave you." I furrowed my eyes as I growled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said over her back.

"Yeah. We have her back, so don't worry." Monkey added as he stood beside her.

I saw that the four slowly stood beside Tigress as she was the leader of the Five, and I sighed deeply, rubbed the back of my shoulder.

"...You better come back, Tigress." I said with no growl. "I swear, if you don't..."

"We will. Don't worry..." Tigress promised as she and the others slowly ran away from the Valley of Peace.

I watched them run as I stood there, slowly frowned and I bit my lip.

_You better come back... I pray you._ I thought to myself as i thought too that my mind spoke loudly that the village would hear.

* * *

I walked back to the Jade Palace, walking on the Thousand Steps, and my mind lingered within my head as I rubbed myself on the shoulder where Tigress had almost twisted my shoulder. I hoped in my heart that they would come in one piece... from all the rumors and stories I was told as a cub, about Tai Lung, would be that powerful to take on Shifu. My feet were on autopilot upon the stairs until I stopped, heard some flapping noise. I slowly turned as I was on a resting surface and I furrowed my eyes.

"Who's there...?" I called out, "...Crane?"

With no answer, I slowly became on guard as I put my hands into a fist. In a sudden, something appeared behind me as I did backflip just in time. My lightning was activated around my arm as i got to my stance, was on the stairs and saw... them again. Those creatures I faced before...

"It's you monsters...!" I growled as my lightning crackled, "It's you monsters who tried to steal Tigress and tried to kill Master Shifu...!"

(Fearless Music)

"You remembered us well... I was lucky enough to escape while you killed my brethren!" He growled as he slowly pulled out a handmade axe. "Now, I'm gonna kill you for revenge."

"Trust me, monster...! I'm not as the same boy you met once before." I readied my stance as I flexed my finger at him.

He roared as he jumped for an axe attack. I dodged its attack as I held its axe down with my feet on the ground and I ran over to his arms, finally kicked him with a roundhouse. I wasn't finished as I grabbed his head and begin to punch left and right. He roared again as he tried to grab me. He grabbed me by the tail and then threw me above him. I was behind him as I was higher than him in the stairs and he took out his axe. He turned around to look at me and his wings flapped in anger.

"Is that the best you got?" I taunted as I readied my lightning fists.

As he charged at me once more, I powered my fist as I thrust my palm at the creature, released a pulsed lightning shockwave. The creature was pushed back a few feet, but still charged at me. I threw a few lightening bolts from my palm as it impacted its chest but it kept on sprinting. I continued to throw much of my energy bolts at him as it did little effect on him. With no risk of wasting anymore energy toward the monster, I charged at it as well as I gain speed from going down. He and I were about to collide but then he stopped as I did too, just noticed his stop too. He gurgled as I looked at it confusingly until it collapsed forward. I pulled back from getting collapsed on as I just noticed someone behind him... it looked a lot like me but its skin and fur was all dark. Was it a panther? No... It couldn't be an animal or some sort.

(Music End)

"_Are you okay?_" it asked.

I widen my eyes as it spoke to me and I slowly nodded. "Y-yeah... I didn't really need the help, but... thanks anyway."

It relaxed its sword within its hand as I relaxed my lightning on my arms and we both stared. The corner of our eyes caught the monster slowly disintegrating into nothing but bones. After that, the bones turned into dust.

"May I ask... who is my semi-savior?" I asked, finally looked back at the figure who saved me.

"_Normally, we are called Shadow 'name'..._" he quoted with his fingers.

"Wait... we?"

"_There are more of us, but that doesn't matter right now._" he explained as he shook his head.

"So, what you are saying is, there are more creatures like you that follow us like 'shadows'?" I asked as I relaxed my guard completely due to his attitude being non-hostile.

"_Why yes... I know things might be confusing to you at the moment, but please just call me Shadow. It's less complicated when saying so, master._" the mysterious figure explained.

"Master...? Hold on, were you the one who spoke to me those 20 years ago?" I gasped as I walked over to him.

"_I-I guess so. Why?_" He asked with a surprised look that I jumped on him a bit.

"You must have the answers to my amnesia!" I said with anticipation. "You must-!"

"_M-master! Slow down with your explanations!_" it said while pressing his hands to my shoulders. "_Look... I know of your amnesia, but I don't have the answers you are looking for. I'm sorry._"

My anticipation slowly began to fade away as I slowly backed away and I frowned. "Oh... I see." I slowly walked away as I sighed deeply, my mind drifted again. Suddenly, I saw that the Shadow was following me and I looked at him. "Why are you following me?"

"_I am your shadow. My full name is Shadow A-_" he stopped as he slowly looked down and then he cleared his throat. "_I am Shadow Kenji, your actual... 'shadow'. I have to follow where your footsteps lie._" he pointed down at the shadow that was behind me and he was right about being my shadow.

"Fine... You can follow me." I sighed deeply as I rubbed my hands in static and headed to the barracks. "Hey... can anyone see you?"

"_That is only if I let them._" he answered.

"Then, we should let it stay that way... for now." I mumbled as I got into the barracks.

As I entered into Tigresses's room, I looked over to her bed and slowly set it up for her return. I stripped into my sleeping clothes, and I slowly got into my bed. I saw that Shadow was still standing, just... watching me.

"Erm... Do you have anywhere to sleep?" I asked as I sat up slightly. "And just a wonder, do you guys even sleep?"

"_Not really... I don't sleep at all, either way._" Shadow answered, "_Don't worry about me, master. I'll be taking the nightwatch. If any of those monsters will come, I will wake you up, or deal with them myself._"

"Okay..." I mumbled softly as I slowly closed my eyes, slowly drifted to sleep and felt that things just got weirder than just me becoming a Dragon Warrior. But what worried me the most... was Tigress and her friends facing Tai Lung.

**Whew! That was sure a lot of typing. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't much, but the fighting scene will be more toward the ending area of the story. ;) I'll try to keep this updated and I will try to complete this remaster. ;) Chapter 4 should have some fighting scenes, and I'll be adding Five/Tai Lung's fight scene in. ;) Alright, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I tweaked of how Kenji met Shadow. It was plain on the other story, comparing to this. Stay tune for Chapter 4. ^^ 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Training with PoFive vs One

**Here is Chapter 4, everybody! :D Hope everyone enjoys it. :)**

Chapter 4

Training with Po/Five vs One

Within my dream, as it happened once more with the nightmares, I woke up early as usual. I slowly looked over to my right as I noticed Tigress was still gone. I frowned slowly and slowly sat up while I rubbed my face, my tail swayed behind me. My ears suddenly picked up a sound... something that gave metal clang. I blinked once as my ear picked it up again and I slowly stood up. I just noticed too that "Shadow" was gone. I rubbed my temple as I still felt tired.

_Was it all a dream..._ I thought to myself.

I stood up and walked over to my drawer as I opened it and took out a beautiful flower I picked up a long time ago. I furrowed my eyes as I bit my lip, looked at the flower that I wanted to show to Tigress. Today, I wanted to confess my feelings to her. Of course, she was gone, so I wasn't able to. I put it into my shirt as I sighed deeply, carried it with me in case if she came back to us.

My ears picked up another metal clang sound as I groaned softly, and I would've only assumed it was Po.

"I hope Shifu had talked some sense into him.." I grumbled as I opened my door and headed over to the supply room, for which that's where I at least heard.

Coincidentally, Shifu was there too. We both stood at a distance as we stared, and I pointed at the supply room to my left, and I mouthed "Is Po in there?" Shifu gave a small shrug as we both approached the door and saw Po had to punch a small cabinet and ate something from the cabinet. He suddenly saw us as he paused his munching sound and we glared at... My gosh, Po just wrecked the entire supply room. Some of the cabinet hinges were hanging with squeaking sounds along with punched hole that Po caused and so on. What does he think this place is, a training facility?

"What? I eat when I'm upset. Okay!?" he snapped after he whipped some crumbs off the corner of his lip./p

"No need to explain." Shifu said calmly, "I thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf."

Shifu turned and left as I followed him before Shifu quickly took my hand and hid behind a wall beside the supply room, and I went confused when he grabbed me. I was about to ask him of what was he doing until he and I heard a loud clang. Shifu came back around as well I did too, and Po was up in the shelf with his feet on two shelves. Shifu and I were astonished as we just realized that... he was doing a full split while he munched some cookies... Monkey's cookies. He realized that we came back and he froze once more with another amount of crumbs at the corners of his lip.

"Don't tell Monkey." He mumbled with his mouth full and eyes widen.

"Look at you...!" Shifu said with astonishment.

"Yea, I know, I disgust you." The panda frowned taking another cookie with shame.

"No, I mean, how did you get up there?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know. I guess that…" Po began, "...I don't know. I just wanted a cookie."

"Are you even paying attention? You're doing a perfect split right off the ground ten feet high!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"No, this? This just an… accident!" He said as he felt his legs trembled from the shelves about to collapse due to his weight.

As the shelves collapsed on Po, the jar fell as well. It didn't break, but a a cookie rolled over to Shifu that Po held within his hand when he fell. Shifu took the cookie into his hands as he slowly smiled and looked up at Po.

"There are no accidents, Panda. Come with me." He said as he gave the cookie to me.

I looked at the cookie and bit a piece off. I shrugged as I found the cookie tasting fine, so I finished the cookie for Po practically. I followed Shifu behind him as I furrowed my eyes. My thoughts about the Five, especially Tigress, began to worry me as I wanted to tell Shifu. But then I had second thoughts: If I told Shifu and the Five came back safely, they would be punished severely... but I don't know what's more dangerous: Shifu's punishment or defeating Tai Lung's wrath.

"Master... There's something I must say." I said as I nervously put down my ears.

Shifu turned around to look at me with his hands in his sleeves. "What is in your mind, Kenji?"

I opened my mouth very slight as I was about to tell him, but I held myself back and grit my teeth gently.

"I... Is the Panda still staying? How was last night?" I asked quickly.

"The Panda chose to stay... I was going to force him, but he willingly came back." Shifu said as he put his hands behind his back. "But in your eyes, something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"I-it's nothing, Master Shifu, really. It's just yesterday has been a long day, you know." I stuttered rather quickly and scratched the back of my head.

"I do suppose you're right... the panda has given us a challenge for awhile, don't you think?" He chuckled softly as he turned and walked away. "Oh yes, and Kenji? Pack things only for necessary things. We're traveling."

I furrowed my eyes once more as he told me to pack my things, and I tilted my head, had my worry into curiosity before I obeyed without question. Not even Po, I did not know where Shifu was taking us, but he took us pretty far from the Jade Palace. During our walking trip away from the Jade Palace, Po had been complaining with his backpack, and gave me a soft irritation of why bring so much things just for one trip. I bothered not to ask rather than not wanting to aggravate him somehow, and a few hours later, we arrived. Well... Shifu and I arrived. Po was a few minutes behind.

Shifu jumped over to a rock as he sat down and crossed his legs with his bamboo staff at his side. I took a look around as we both waited for Po. It seemed to me that the place we are at, I'd never been here before, the area around us was anonymous to me. As so, the area was semi-surrounded by water and I furrowed my eyes as if something was... rather peaceful and graceful despite the environment being foggy and blocking the sun or it hasn't risen yet. After a few minutes had passed, Po finally arrived but rather dragged himself toward the waterside.

"You dragged me…all the way out here… for a bath?" he asked panting.

I gave disgusted look as he washed his armpits and drank some water handful with each scoop.

"Panda... We do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears." Shifu said as he continued to meditate on the rock.

"The Pool of what?" he asked as he stopped washing his armpits.

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus." Shifu said as he approached Po from the side, "This is the birthplace of Kung Fu."

I widen my eyes as I heard his statement and I slowly looked around. The sun finally risen as it washed the fog away and revealed a land where it showed... a land of Yin and Yang: The land was the Yin and the water was the Yang. I was startled as Shifu jumped into the air and landed on one of the rocks that balanced off the long rock on top.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?!" Shifu demanded as he pointed at Po.

"Yea." Po whispered with amazement.

"Then I am your Master!" Shifu announced.

"Okay!" Po gave out a small tear of joy as he gave a sniff too.

"Don't cry." Shifu said softly.

"Okay." Po repeated.

_Well... this is gonna be rather... a long, busy day today._ I thought scratching the back of my head.

Around afternoon, I watched from afar as I gave a smile to Po and Shifu, who were in the duration of training. With my ears, I had heard what Shifu said of what Po lacked. Of course, I understood: Po wasn't fit to be trained the way the Five were. So, Shifu told Po that he would train Po... with food. My ears flickered as I snickered as well from Po's desire of food. With their next step of training, Po had to exercise as well used his skills in order to get what he wanted. Of course, things did go bad. But then, as I watched, with more training that Shifu gave to Po, he started to become more skilled. He knew how to block well, how to counter and all the type of defense techniques. With my amazement finally risen to give Po the respect, I no longer needed to watch as I thought to myself he's fine by himself.

I returned to the Yin and Yang land area as i put down my training accessories and began to train myself for an hour. After that... thoughts began to dwell within my head. I wondered how was Tigress doing... I wondered if they already'd returned. I cleared my mind as I got out of my exercise motion and crossed my legs, began to meditate. I channeled my energy to the clouds as thunder traveled and used its energy as my eyes. Just within a few seconds, I finally found Tigress and the other four. They traveled to a long bridge where they had now encountered... Tai Lung.

~Tigress's POV~

I noticed Tai Lung's hunger for power as I gave a soft growl. He panted as he traveled nonstop until he then sprinted over to us on four legs.

"Cut it!" I commanded the Five to cut the bridge.

We all cut the ropes of the bridge as Tai Lung continued to make a run for it and a jump. At the last second, Tai Lung leaped and I somersault-kicked him. I steered into the bridge as the four had no choice but to grab hold of the cut bridge, and Tai Lung and I were in combat. He grabbed onto the rope and spin himself onto

"Where are the Dragon Warriors?" Tai Lung asked as he confidentially stood on the side of the ropes with his arm resting on the other side of the bridge.

"How come you're not looking at her?" I asked.

"You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior; none of you! I heard that they fell out of sky on the ball of fire that they were like a warrior! Unlike any warrior the world has ever seen." Tai Lung mocked as he dropped down on the bridge; his mocks gave me the urge to snarl at him.

"Po?" Monkey called out.

"Kenji?" Viper called out.

"So that's their name. Po and Kenji." Tai Lung repeated, "Finally! Worthy opponents. Our battle will be legendary!"

With his taunts, it gave me the rage urge to attack him. I thrust my fist toward him, but he dodged to his left. I thrust my next fist as he blocked and tried to elbow me. I swiftly blocked his attack and tried to grab him. He moved to his right and punched me in the stomach. I parried his punch and kicked him in the face. I grabbed his head with my feet and tried to launch him off the bridge. But he grabbed the rope to launch him back up.

With the sun at his advantage, he tried to dive at me while in the sun. I flipped the bridge upside down and attacked Tai Lung with my feet while holding onto the wooden bridge. He attacked me and I blocked with my arm and kicked him, but he grabbed my leg and threw me down, but I used my claws, dug my claws in his skin and did a counter-attack. We continued to be under the bridge as we held on with our lives at stake... mine at the least. But he then had more advantage.

I tried to block, but he kicked the block away and smacked me in the face. I kept blocking and he kept shoving the block away and kicked me in the face more. Finally, he kicked me up to the bridge and kicked me away from him. From the strength of his kick, I started to break the wooden bridge supporters behind me and stop a few yards away from Tai Lung. He spin around the ropes as it caught me into a choke. I gasped for breath as I watched Tai Lung held onto the ropes until Viper came and attacked him. He released the rope and I began to fall until Crane caught me. As we rose back up, I saw the Five fighting him. They needed me.

"Mantis!" I called out.

Mantis struggled as he raised the ropes and waved the rope as hard as he could while holding two ropes he had only with his hands.

"Now!" I said all of us charging, Me, Viper, Monkey, and Crane.

Monkey attacked first, then Viper. Crane snipped one of the ropes, hit Tai Lung and wrapped around Tai Lung with the rope. Finally, my final attack pushed him with all my strength as he roared, and I cut the last rope, which Mantis pulled us back to him while Tai Lung screams falling back to his checkpoint. We were all panting from the energy we used toward Tai Lung as I noticed the rope was going around the tall rock. I widen my eyes after the rope came out of the fog and something lands behind us. We all gasped and Tai Lung was free out of the rope.

"Shifu taught you well." Tai Lung said.

But then in a blink of an eye, he hit Monkey and he just sudden falls down with a shiver. We gave a small step back as we stared at Tai Lung in fear.

"But he didn't teach you everything." He whispered with a grin.

He roared as he launched at us and pressurized all of us. I tried to block his attack, but he tapped onto my nerves hard that I collapsed. I watched him as he grinned at me and pushed me off to the side as he grabbed Viper... and did whatever. My consciousness was blacking out as I watched Crane as the final victim of Tai Lung's wrath. But then... all I heard was from Tai Lung. "Run while you can. The next time I see all of you, I won't be so nice when I arrive!"

~Kenji's POV~

I gasped as I just saw the whole thing and then fell back hard. I looked up at the sky as I panted heavily, used too much of my energy to watch. I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes gently and then looked around. Shifu and Po were coming back as I heard them, and Shifu saw me on the ground.

"Kenji, what are you doing on the ground?" Shifu demanded. "Don't tell me you've been slacking off from your training!"

"N-No! Master Shifu, I...!" I began until I bit my lip to hold myself back, wanting to say about the Five but... "My apologies, Master... It will not happen next time."

"You will be punished when we arrive to the Jade Palace. 200 more iron wood to carry to the Thousand Stairs!" he announced.

I gave a soft groan as I laid back down from tiredness. But still... my mind gave me a worry from what I saw. I just hope... they'll be okay.

Shifu announced that we are ready to head back to the Jade Palace as Po was just about ready. He mastered his kung fu skills as I was amazed already, and I gave a small smile of impression. When we arrived to the Jade Palace, Po and Shifu talked to each other as I stood silent, thought about the event.

"You have done well, panda." Shifu congratulated.

"Done well? Done well? I've done awesome!" he said bumping into Shifu.

"The mark of a true hero is humility. But yes, you have done… Awesome." Shifu explained as he smacked Po's waist as a strong tease; they point finger at each other while chuckling.

Suddenly, my ears flickered and so did Shifu's as we heard flapping noise from behind. As it came out of the clouds, it was Crane! And the other four too, but most of all... Tigress laid unconscious as Crane carried them all, including her.

"TIGRESS!" I yelled as I ran to them, catching Tigress when Crane dropped everyone, panted heavily from carrying everyone and flying so far.

"Oh no, are they dead?! No, their eyes are open." Po panicked, took a look at everyone.

"We were no match... for his nerve attacks." Crane explained as he was panting.

"He has gotten stronger." Shifu mumbled grimly as he tapped on Mantis, released his nerves.

"Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?" Po asked frighteningly.

"HE'S TOO FAST!" Monkey yelled and hit Po in the nose after Shifu tap Monkeys nerves. "Sorry Po."

Then Shifu went to Tigress and I, released her painful nerves.

"I thought we could stop him." She said after gasping.

"He could've killed you." Shifu said, came to Viper next.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked as he rubbed his nerves.

"So you can come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work." Shifu explained while releasing Vipers nerves… since Viper is a snake, instead of Shifu tapping on her, he stretched her.

"It might. I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared." Po exclaimed nervously.

"You and Kenji are the only ones that can defeat him." Shifu explained while walking to Po.

"Are you kidding? If they can't?! They're five masters. I'm just one me." Po proclaimed.

"But you will have one thing that no one else does." Shifu countered.

Po blinked a few times as I knew what Shifu was talking about. I furrowed my eyes as I looked at Po.

"Trust him, Po." I assured him. "You are ready for this."

"Come, panda." Shifu ordered everybody to come.

"Tigress, can you stand?" I asked with worry.

"I don't know if I can." She mumbled as she snuggled into my chest.

"I'll carry you along the way." I said while following Shifu, adjusting Tigress into my arms.

* * *

We all approached to the Hall of Heroes as I carried Tigress within my arms. We all stared up... at the Dragon Scroll, the scroll that who read it shall be granted with unlimited power.

"You really believe I'm ready for this?" Po asked as he faced Shifu.

"You are… Po." Shifu said.

With all of our surprises, even Po, Shifu had actually called him by his name.

Shifu went to Oogway's staff, took it and then preformed a small dance with the staff as the pedals of the peach blossoms were rising in the air by the wind of Oogway's staff, coming for the scroll. One pedal touched the scroll on the side as the scroll itself tilts and began to fall. Surprisingly, it fell and Shifu caught the scroll wit the edge of the staff. Shifu slowly let it touch the water and there was a little wave and Shifu's both ears twitched up. He finally retrieved the dragon scroll into his hands, and then shown it to Po.

"Come Kenji." Shifu told me.

I looked at Tigress as I frowned a bit, and she gave me a soft smile before she let down her legs a bit to tell me to let her down. I put her down and pet her shoulder as I slowly walked over beside Po and bowed.

"This is the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said, "It is both yours."

"Wait. What happens when Kenji and I read it?" Po asked.

"No-one knows. But legend says you two will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat." Shifu said.

"Really? That's cool." Po exclaimed.

"Yes, and see light in the deepest cave." Shifu added, "You will feel the universe in motion around you."

"That's… Awesome! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a back-flip?" Po then started to ask what he can do after he gets the scroll.

Shifu told Po to focus calmly and said, "Now Po, open the scroll and fulfill your destiny, and become the Dragon Warrior...!"

Po tried to open it but wouldn't budge. He tried loosen it, gnawing on it, but still couldn't. So Shifu flexed his finger gesturing to give it to him and let him open it. simply, Shifu opened it, he handed the scroll back to Po. As Po nervously and slowly opened, he suddenly screamed and the Furious Five backed away and gasped. I looked over as I gasped too and looked at Shifu with a worry.

"It's blank." Po and I said in unison.

"What?!" All of them yelled.

"Shifu, look." Po tried to show it to Shifu, but Shifu refused to look.

"No, I was forbidden to—" then he dropped Oogway's staff, snatched the scroll from Po, and started to tried to figure out how to make the words appear or somewhat.

"Blank? I… I don't understand." Shifu said with disappointment.

"Okay, So… Oogway… was just a crazy old turtle after all!" Po said with frustration.

"No, He was wiser than us all, but blank?" Shifu asked himself.

"Oh come on! Face it, Oogway chose me by accident! Of course, I'm not the Dragon Warrior...! Who am I kidding?" Po mumbled to himself.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress asked.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone." Crane said.

It was silent… no one, not even me, had no idea of what to do now that Tai Lung was on his way.

"No... you must evacuate the Valley, protect it from Tai Lung's rage." Shifu planned turned to all of our attention to him.

"What about you, Master?" Tigress asked as she took a step forward.

"I will fight him." Shifu responded.

"What?" Po and I exclaimed.

"I will hold him long as I can to let the Valley to escape." he explained softly

"But Shifu, He'll kill you." Po said.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake." Shifu said with a soft smile.

I grit my teeth as I slowly agreed to Shifu's plan and sighed. "We don't have much of a choice, guys..."

"Listen to me, all of you." Shifu said, "It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master."

All of us bowed back when Shifu bowed to us first. Po looked like he wanted to stay and fight, but Crane pulled him away.

* * *

(Closing Theme Music)

"We've got to get everybody out safely." I said as I held Tigress close to me and saw everyone evacuating.

"Come little one. Let's find your mama." Monkey said as he held a small baby rabbit and left to find the mother.

"Viper, go and gather the southern farmers, Mantis, get the north. Crane, light the way." I commanded Viper and Mantis, gave the lantern to Crane after.

I watched everyone split up as I furrowed my eyes, gave me the thought of losing Shifu, the one who trained me and lead me to the right path... I didn't want Shifu to die by some infamous, powerful criminal.

"What about you?" Tigress asked as she got me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh?" I replied as I looked at her, still having her in my arms.

"I'll go with the others, but what about you? What are you gonna do...?" she repeated.

I bit my lip as I made my final decision and slowly looked up at the Jade Palace behind me.

"...I will go and fight with Shifu to stop Tai Lung." I announced as I looked at her straightly in the eyes.

"Wh-what? But Kenji! He'll-"

"I know what Shifu had said. But I can't let that happen." I said, "I cannot let a master that has been raising us like a father sacrifice himself by a criminal with a tantrum. Besides... it is my destiny to defeat Tai Lung and bring peace back to the Valley."

"Then I'll fight with you." She said as she held me by the shoulders.

"No, you and the five must go with the Valley without me; I must do what I must do." I said as I took her hands off my shoulders.

"But Tai Lung will kill you." She said starting to cry.

I found her persistence was delaying my time as I watched her beginning to burst into tears. I slowly grabbed the flower out of my shirt as I straightened it a bit from it being half-crushed, and I slowly placed it beside Tigress's ear.

"Last night... you left to fight Tai Lung. From today, I wanted to tell you something if you didn't go to fight Tai Lung." I explained as I cupped her hands together passionately. "Tigress... I love you."

Tigress widen her eyes as I had finally gave me response to her, confessed my feelings.

"I've always loved you. That's why I never left your side." I said with a smile as I pet her thumbs with my thumbs.

In a sudden, Tigress wrapped her arms around me as she gave me a firm kiss. I widen my eyes but gave into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her lips never let me go as I pet her waist and I slowly pulled away and she pulled away as well from my command.

"I'll come back alive. I promise." I promised as I looked into her eyes.

"You better come back alive... if you don't, I'll never forgive you." She gave a soft whimper and a growl as she looked into my eyes back.

I nodded as I let go of her hands and then sprinted back up to the Jade Palace, now ready to face and defeat Tai Lung!

(Music End)

**Well... not much was changed. Just my grammar and some details added and fixed. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Chapter 5 will be the final, and it won't be 5&amp;6 combine. What in the hell was I thinking? XDD Stupid me(12-year-old) Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter. :D ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Battle & Ending

Chapter 5

Final Battle &amp; Ending

I sprinted my way back to the Palace as fast as I could as I noticed a figure ahead, for who was standing before Shifu. I narrowed my eyes to get a better vision. Until I did, I widen my eyes and knew it was Tai Lung. Though, I've never met him before, I knew how he looked like. I stopped as I was only several steps away from Tai Lung, and I stood my ground while I swayed my tail. Shifu looked over Tai Lung's shoulder and furrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Kenji, I thought I told you to go." Shifu growled, "This is a battle between me and him."

"Sorry, master. But it is my destiny to fight Tai Lung." I explained and looked at Tai Lung, "Give up, Tai Lung! You are outnumbered and outmatched."

"So, you are the Dragon Warrior who the people have been saying." Tai Lung chuckled. "You talk big, young one. But let's see if your talk matches with your kung fu."

"Then, so be it." I growled as I take my Tiger stance.

As Shifu took his stance as well, Tai Lung suddenly launched into the air. I followed him into the air as I grabbed his throat, but he reversed my grapple and threw me to Shifu with power. Shifu dodged me as I landed on my feet and turned to face Tai Lung. He flew over to us and tried to slam us with his feet. We evaded his attack swiftly as we backed away and readied our stance once more. He grabbed a boulder size of cement out of the floor and threw it at us with strength I've seen that matched with mine. Shifu and I stepped forward and broke the boulder with our hands. Unfortunately, Tai Lung used it as a diversion as he lunged at both of us with punches. We flew into the Hall of Heroes, broke the gate from his force but regained balance and faced him once more.

"I rotted in jail for 20 years because of your weakness!" Tai Lung snarled as he stormed into the Hall of heroes.

"Obeying your master is not a weakness!" Shifu snapped.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior!" He said, "You always knew...! But when Oogway said "otherwise...", what did you do? What did you do?! Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu shouted.

"Not your fault?!" Tai Lung demanded, "Who filled my head with dreams?! Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?! Who denied me my destiny?!"

With his shouting and his rage rising immensely, he threw down and threw some of the artifacts that were displayed and that got in his way. With a final projectile weapon he threw several weapons at me while he threw a large sword at Shifu. We deflected them carefully and swiftly.

"That was never my decision to make!" Shifu claimed as he cracked the floor with the sword he deflected onto the floor.

With Tai Lung's rage risen once more, he approached one more artifact that was left standing, which was Master Oogway's staff.

"It is now." He grinned as he calmly took it into his hands and showed it to us.

I blindly charged at him as I roared with his taunt. I jumped as I anticipated his movement into tripping my legs, but then he slammed me to the ground with the staff and cracked the floor as I was slammed with his feet on my face. Shifu charged in next as he was able to take down Shifu easily with Oogway's staff.

"Give me the scroll!" Tai demanded with a growl.

"I would rather die." Shifu growled as he tried to resist from Tai Lung's grasp.

For all of us tried to resist all of our force. Unfortunately, Oogway's staff suddenly snapped in half from the amount of force Tai Lung put against Shifu. Shifu and I widen our eyes as we saw a few peddles that flew by, I thought the staff was now separated from Oogway's spirit.

Outraged, I grabbed his foot and kicked him in the back to get him off of me. He stumbled forward purposefully as he charged at Shifu. I followed Tai Lung as I chased him while he chased Shifu. Tai Lung, Shifu, and I jumped from to pillar to pillar until he caught both of us and threw us into the air. As we were in the air, we fought hard and mighty. With Shifu's grapple, he pressed Tai Lung below him. But he then grabbed me by the neck and pushed me with his immense strength. I wasn't able to recover as we were high in air, separated me and Shifu. I looked over my shoulder I just noticed someone I was about to crash into.

With a surprise, I landed somewhere soft and squishy. I heard a groan and when I opened my eyes from the impact, and I never thought I would see this soft and squishy person.

"Po!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to go with the Five."

"There is something I gotta finish first." Po said as he looked into my eyes, "And it's starting with Tai Lung."

"I hope you won't cower away from this, Po. There's no turning back." I furrowed my eyes at him as I remembered when he tried to run away from his destiny.

I helped him up to his feet as I dusted him a bit and then ran back up to the stairs. Po fell behind a bit as I ran on my four. With enough force, I grabbed Po by the back of his and threw him up at the top of the stairs to get him ahead. I soon came to his side as we both panted from exhaustion, especially to use most of my energy to fight Tai Lung. I widen my eyes as I saw Tai Lung pinned Shifu onto his back and was choking him.

"Stairs…" Po complained while panting heavily.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked with confusion at Po.

"Buddy, we're… the Dragon Warriors." Po introduced.

"You!? Him? He's a panda, you're a panda. What're you going to do, big guy, Sit on me?" Tai Lung taunted Po with a chuckle.

"Don't tempt me. No, I'll use this." Po grinned a bit as he took out the scroll, "If you want it, come and get it."

In an instant, he ran towards us and launched two punches at me and Po. I evaded his attack as he punched Po with both of his fist and caught the scroll out of Po's hands. In a suddenly, Po bounced back with his belly impacted against Tai Lung and thew him back against the pillar and slipped the scroll out of Tai Lung's hands and then back into Po's hands. With Tai Lung's confusion of what just instantly happened, and Po seemed amazed as well. With a taunting pose Po did, Tai Lung ran only to him. Both of them flew as I was just right behind them, trying to reach for Tai Lung.

Each time they impacted the floor, they bounced which gave me a hard time to catch up. With their final impact and both of them separated, I charged for Tai Lung. I jumped at him as he was on his stomach, but then he stuck out his feet and kicked me in the chin. I staggered, but backflipped in recovery and pursued him. I threw my fist at him as he countered and punched me in the face. I twirled as he punched me but I kicked him with a roundhouse. He staggered a bit as I advanced at him and threw my paw fist at him with my claws contracted. He grabbed me by the wrist and tried to twist it. I flipped my body the direction where he was twisting to evade a sprained wrist and then threw my other fist at him. He grabbed my wrist as well and had both of my hands bound into his large hands. I growled as we stared at each other and he began to squeeze them tight. I grit my teeth from the amount of force he squeezed onto my wrists and began to kneel until I activated my lightning. He was electrocuted as he roared from the amount of pulse he was given, but shook it off. With my surprise that it had barely any effect on him only for a short amount of time, he threw me to a wall and I impacted my head first which caused me to knock out.

When I began to come to, I felt an intensive pain at the side of my waist. With surprise, I saw my waist impaled in a broken, wooden pillar. Ironically, I was stabbed by something that I could break with my head and elbow and I was trained into being stabbed in iron spikes. I slowly slid myself out of the wooden pillar painfully and then staggered forward while holding my waist. What caused me much more in pain was the impaled area was where I had my waist wounded in my childhood. More likely that it'll become a scar rather a healing wound, I forced myself to pursue Tai Lung.

I ran on my two legs as I knew being on four would pressurize my blood more, I looked for Po and Tai Lung. I found them within mid air as Po just acquired the scroll into his hands but Tai Lung launched into the air and kicked him into the ground. With a final stroke, Tai Lung dove straight down to Po and caused an impact that the dust spread away. I covered my eyes from the dust but continued forward. I slowly stopped as my pain increased within my wound and I looked at Tai Lung, saw that he took the scroll from Po and opened it.

I ran into Tai Lung and got to my fighting stance. He got to his fighting stance also, and then we clash. He aimed for my waist to hit one of my nerves but I'm really skilled of dodging. I hit him in the face three times, 2 right arm punches, then 1 left arm punch. He grab my arm after the last punch; I grab his, then we summersault kick each other. He and I hit each other that we hit through walls. He recovered fast, but I didn't. I was completely knocked out. It felt like I was out for like 3 minutes.

"Finally…" Tai Lung chuckled as he opened the scroll with anticipation. "I finally have it. The power of the dragon scroll is MINE!"

Tai Lung waited as he just saw blank words other than a golden reflection of himself. He growled with anger and with confusion.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Tai Lung yelled as he looked down at Po, demanded for an answer.

"It's all right, I didn't get it either." Po said as he slowly got up with a groan.

"What?" Tai Lung asked, even more confused.

" 'There is no secret ingredient.' " Po answered.

For some reason, I couldn't understand for what Po stated, but Tai Lung's anger rose when he threw the scroll onto the floor, revealing a golden reflection of po and I.

"It's just you." Po said as he smiled on the scroll.

Tai Lung's rage risen higher as he thrust his paw towards Po with a roar and blue energy spread through Po. I gasped as I knew what Tai Lung was doing, but what caught me in a surprise... was Po was laughing from Tai Lung's nerve shots.

"*while laughing* stop it, I'm going to pee." Po laughed

Tai Lung was so focused on Po, I noticed he hadn't been going after me. But Tai Lung was really furious; he punched hard as he could towards Po. Po absorbed the hit and backfired Tai Lung's energy towards him, launching him pretty far. I open my jaw as I noticed Po's power slowly growing and Po felt good about it. I smiled a bit as I realized he has now reached to his full potential. Suddenly, Tai Lung comes back for another round for Po.

I was too weak to fight in the state as I backed up and hung onto a wall to get some air and some energy back. I watched Tai Lung furiously launched everything he learned against Po. Unfortunately for him, Po swiftly dodged his attacked and easily overpowered Tai Lung. In the end, Po managed to overpower Tai Lung so easily that he pushed Tai Lung away from him. Tai Lung struggled with fatigue as he crashed into a housing, but comes back for one more.

I slowly came over beside Po as I regained my composure back to fight. Po and I got ready as we nodded with each other, knew what we could do at least. Tai Lung roared as he ran towards us. At the same time, we readied our strength until at the same time and at the critical moment, we knocked him swiftly high into the sky, perhaps passed the high clouds above. Several seconds later, we found Tai Lung came straight back down while screaming. We backed away from where he would impact before he hit the surface, actually having to crawl out of his shaped-body hole he made.

"You… cannot defeat me." Tai Lung said, struggled to get onto his feet after climbing out. "Your… your just a big… fat… panda." Tai Lung let a fist launch at Po so weak, Po grabbed a finger of Tai Lung's.

"I'm not a big fat panda..." Po grinned. "I'm **THE** big fat panda!"

With that being said, Po slowly lifted a pinkie of his. Tai Lung and I gasped as we both knew this skill, for it has been rare for someone to perform it. But what he and I didn't know that Po actually knew it... or he was bluffing.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!?" Tai Lung gasped.

"Oh, you know this hold?" Po asked as he continued to grin and held onto his finger.

"You're bluffing, you're bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you two that." Tai Lung said with denial.

"Nope, I've figured it out. SKADOOSH!" Po said as he then flexed his pinkie down onto Tai Lung.

A ring of green mist of energy flew by as I saw Tai Lung suddenly disappeared into green mist. I slowly pulled away as I took the chance to use the dust of fog to climb my way up to Shifu, went to see if he was okay. I realized that I left a trail of my blood behind me on the stairs, for which I regretted for leaving such a trail. I began to limp due to losing amount of blood and I slowly limped over to Shifu in the Hall of Heroes as he was laid to his side.

"Shifu…" I called out while limping to him.

I checked his pulse as it was slow, yet calm. I sighed deeply in relief as I knew that Shifu was gonna be okay. But as for me... I didn't know if I was gonna be okay. I limped my way toward the Training Courtyard and rested there as I was beside a pillar. I took a small scoop of my own blood into my paw as I saw it freshly spilling with the sun glare. I panted heavily as I looked up at the morning dawn and my vision began to blur.

_Guess this is where I die..._ I thought to myself as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Kenji!" a voice called out.

The voice reached deep into my ears as they flickered weakly but I managed to tilt my head a bit and opened my eyes enough to see who it was. It was very blurry, but I clearly knew who was calling out for me. I didn't have the strength to call out back neither even to whisper back. In other words, I was drained and I blacked out finally...

_Tigress..._ I thought to myself as I came back to closing my eyes tiredly and blacked out with me leaving to die, not in vain, but for the sake of the Valley... and most of all, the one I love: Tigress.

* * *

Everywhere was dark... I couldn't see a thing. My ears were ringing in my head, for which I found it obnoxiously irritating. But no matter... I still felt my wound on my waist still bleeding. I sighed deeply from the disappointment in me that I let one weak thing to pierce through me despite the training I've gone through to become stronger and tougher. For what I've trained for... was practically for nothing, was my thought.

I activated my lightning energy to flow around me as a light for me. So far, my surroundings were just an endless darkness. I walked my way through the darkness with instinct as my only guidance until I sensed something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes with concern as I saw some figure that was surely an animal. Just when I turned my full body around to face what's behind me, it was there no longer.

"Whoever you are... Come on out!" I shouted into the abyss of darkness in my surroundings.

"_Fool...! You have cost your life from one simple enemy whom you were defeated from a simple plank of wood! You sicken me...!_ The voice replied aggressively.

(Eve Music)

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came above me as the color of the lightning was red and struck straight down for me. I dodged away from the lightning as I held my waist in pain, still incapacitated from the battle with Tai Lung. Then a figure appeared just right after the lighting was struck down. Such an entrance... Anyways, I narrowed my eyes once more to get a better view of the figure, but the way I saw it... the figure looked like a tiger, I couldn't tell its fur color but from my view, he... looked more like me except more dangerous. The figure was suddenly surrounded by red lightning as it crawled around his arms, just like my blue lightning on my arms, and he slowly faced me. The figure snarled at me as it slowly faced at me and I came to my Tiger stance, stood strong as possible.

The figure charged at me with such speed as I gasped and dodged his charge while side-stepping. He suddenly planted a hand on the ground and spun-kicked me in the face with such agility I hadn't seen before. I staggered from his attack but recovered as I was now ready. He flipped and charged at me once more with a straight punch, for I dodged and charged back with a punch. He caught my hand like it was nothing and pulled me towards me. He kneed me on my wound as I groaned and lost most of my energy from there as he then kicked me away from him. From what how he was fighting, it's like I'd ever seen before.

I panted heavily as I slowly stood up after from skidding away and I got to my stance as strong as possible, though my stance looked weak. He popped his neck as he growled and swayed his tail aggressively while he came to his stance, not a stance I've recognize before. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to throw a strong punch at him. He charged at me once more and held nothing back as he threw a strong punch at my face. I staggered back as he continuously began to throw combos at me. I continued to stagger from his combos, but never fell on the ground as I tried my best to take a stand. After from a powerful kick in the ribs, he launched me away from him as I just thought he broke my ribs when I heard some cracking sounds inside of me.

I skidded away from the white tiger, who's energy and strength was so immense that I couldn't keep up with in this condition, and I struggled to even sit up as I panted heavily from the deadly blow he gave me.

"_Even with your strength and power, you are still weak!__ You don't deserve to live...!_" The figure criticized me with anger as well his red lightning followed along.

He charged at me once more as I laid still on my side, my vision clear though I felt I was going to blackout in... wherever I was. I waited for him to just end it as I couldn't bare the pain he gave me emotionally and physically. For one thing, I was a goner at this rate. But suddenly, someone appeared right in front of me with some dark energy surrounding him. I couldn't see very well since the environment was just pitch black, but my lightning managed to pick up some light to reveal who was my savior. The aggressive tiger backed away as he growled and came onto his guard as the dark figure walked away from my sight and away from the reach of my light. The next thing I just saw was them both fighting for a brief moment until I just blacked out again, but in my mind. Does that mean I'm waking up...?

(Music End)

* * *

"Do you think he will be alright?" I heard Tigress's voice asked.

"His injuries are quite similar to what he had when he was a cub. I believe he will survive, but he must need rest to recover." I heard Shifu's voice replied to comfort Tigress

The next thing I heard, there light footsteps against the wooden floor, which I guessed that Shifu left. I opened my eyes very slowly as I saw the wooden ceiling of the barracks, and then I slowly turned to my left as I saw Tigress watched someone walking away along with her hands together and her legs too. I lightly groaned as I adjusted my neck to get comfortable but I suddenly saw Tigress had her head turned so quick, and she gasped while getting out of her chair.

"Kenji...!?" She gasped as she leaned over.

"He... hey, Tigress." I wheezed with a light smile as I felt my physical pain coming back to me.

She suddenly grabbed me into a tight hug as I groaned with eyes widen, felt as if they were about to pop out. I lightly tapped on Tigress as I managed a voice with two words that made her let go of me and slowly let me back down on my back.

"I-I am so sorry, Kenji...!" She gasped as she pet my cheek.

"It's okay, Tigress." I said softly as I smiled at her. "By the way, where's- humph!?"

The next thing I knew, I saw Tigress so close up as well felt her warm lips plunged into my lips. I smiled within the passionate kiss and kissed back while rubbing her hand that had pet my cheek.

"I was so worried, Kenji...! I thought you were dead when I found you!" she cried as she pulled away from the kiss and I saw her tears begun to form.

"I'm sorry, Tigress..." I frowned as I saw her tears forming, and I wiped them away with my thumb. "But I'm not dead... I'm still here, as I promised I'm back."

"Y-yeah." Tigress sniffed as she pulled away from the leaning and back onto her chair.

"Hey... don't cry on me now." I teased. "Are those tears I see from the leader of the Furious Five?"

"Sh-shut up!" She pouted as she looked away.

Enough with joking around, I slowly sat up with a small groan. Tigress gave me a concern look as I sat up and I held my waist as I saw a very small amount of blood leaking through my bandage around me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Huh... The last thing I remembered was that I was at the Training Courtyard." I murmured.

"It's a good thing we treated you immediately, Kenji." Tigress said as she leaned over from seeing my head hanging.

I nodded as I leaned my head back onto the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"How long I was out?" I asked.

"You've been out for a few hours... It's almost nightfall." Tigress answered as she took my hand into hers.

I nodded once more as I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "...I should probably get some rest now, Tigress. I presume Shifu would want you to keep training even after the defeat of Tai Lung and- wait, where's Po? Is he alright...?"

"Po is fine- just celebrating with his victory against Tai Lung." Tigress managed a smile as she looked to the side, seeming to picture where Po would be at.

I slowly laid back down as I stared at the ceiling once more and took a deep breath. "Sounds like that's the Po we all know in just a few days before his appearance."

Tigress slowly stood up as she leaned over and kissed me on the forehead and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Rest well, Kenji. I will be helping Viper with her training, and I will be back soon." she whispered as she pet me as if I was a child.

I pried open one eye to see Tigress leave, and then went back to close my eyes in order to rest.

* * *

(Dignified Music)

Within a dreamless rest, I still felt stiff from my pain as I opened my eyes. I saw the environment dark with very faint light as nightfall nearly drawn, and I slowly turned my head, imagined Tigress sleeping across from me. I smiled after imagined of seeing her, and I slowly sat up. I lightly groaned but contained the rest of the sound within my grit teeth as I held my wound and I began to limp out of the barracks, towards the Peach Tree. I watched down at the Valley as I saw just a few more villagers still awake either still reconstructing the damage Tai Lung brought or still celebrating of Po's victory. Either way, I smiled down at the Valley and then looked up at the glittering stars. I slowly frowned as I then felt something crept into my mind. I looked down at my paw and a spark of my blue lightning appeared out of nerve as I narrowed my eyes, began to echo the tiger's voice in my head.

_...I wasn't able to protect Tigress from Tai Lung when she was hurt. I was in near-death from a simple plank of wood._ I thought to myself as I let out a couple of tears. _I am weak..._

"_How is everything, master?_" a voice asked me.

I looked over my shoulder as I suddenly saw a "Shadow" of me, and I slowly bared my teeth in light anger.

"It's you again... I thought you were a dream, but guess not." I growled. "Where have you been...?"

"_I am sorry for my absence, master. But there will be times where I must be drawn away from you to meet this Council of mine, or I must scout to other places in the Council's request. It's very important to me for I must attend whenever they need my presence._" he explained.

"Is that so," I mumbled, gave a doubt that he was telling the truth. "Are you that important?"

"_It appears so... Forgive me, for I wasn't aware of your danger._" He bowed his head after he approached me.

"It's okay..." I rubbed my neck gently as I bit my lip and the thoughts of the aggressive tiger opponent. "Umm, anyways... There maybe something we will need to talk about."

"_What would that be...?_" Shadow raised an eyebrow with concern.

For the moment, I told him about what happened within my consciousness- The description I gave to him gave himself a bitter look as if he knew something.

"...After that moment, a figure appeared before me and simply... defended me, or so it seemed." I finished as I looked at him.

"..._I'm afraid I have nothing to say to this matter at the moment, but all I can say is you are lucky some figure protected you from that person within you._" Shadow said as he rustled his fur.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously, the tone of his voice gave me the dangerous concern.

"_To put it this way, master... you battled a soul within you. This... tiger is a revelation towards your amnesic life._" Shadow explained.

"Huh... I'm gonna have to try to process that and let that sink in for a moment; I mean, a soul within my body? But I am me, no one else." I replied.

"_I know it's complex to accept, but this soul within you is wanting your body, needing to finish what it's started. All I can tell you is to not let this soul get into you or don't take its words for granted. It will try anything for you to let it out._"

I soften my eyes slowly as I nodded in agreement. Shadow suddenly looks up at the sky and narrowed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"_My goodness..._" he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "_It seems I have to return to the Council. They need some updates, I guess. Not sure what, but I'll be back soon with you. I promise._"

"Important things can't be avoided. You can take your time, for I know I will see you again." I assured him as I nodded.

With that being said, he bowed at me and slowly, he faded from my sight, like a _shadow_ fading away from the light. Overlapping the sight of his disappearance, I saw Tigress, accompanied with Viper.

(Music End)

"Tigress, Viper. Up so early?" I raised an eyebrow as I questioned of their presence with me instead at the Barracks.

"Tigress had something to say to you after you left to fight Tai Lung." Viper explained and hissed at Tigress gently but I was able to hear, "Just go, Tigress..."

Tigress was given a small push towards me as she looked at Viper with nervousness. I slowly stood and carefully watched Tigress that made her way towards me. I may have, or have dreamed so, I'd see Tigress this nervous. Usually she was tough and somewhat cold-heart, but now she seemed... submissive and shy.

"Kenji, I..." She began as she fidgeted.

"...Go on." I replied as I raised an eyebrow.

She slowly took my hands into her hands as she closed the gap in between us, and we stared in each others eyes. I anticipated to what she wanted to tell me as her body language and her voice was self-exclamatory. Tigress took a deep breath as she was about to speak but then I leaned in and gave her a passionate, fierce kiss as a payback for a sudden kiss back at the stairs. She gasped in the kiss as she was startled by such speed and fierce but slowly melted into the kiss. Viper hissed happily as I took the time to wrap my arms around Tigress's waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen our kiss as I pulled her closely to me as well. Within a few moments, we pulled away with a catch of breath from our fierce battle with our tongues, and we stared into each other eyes once more.

"Kenji, I..." she said again.

"Oh my, Tigress- Just say it!" Viper and I said it in unison as I smiled at her with a slouch from her stalling nervousness.

"I love you, Kenji!" She giggled as she gave me a big hug, had to actually wrap her arms around my neck and pressed her head onto my shoulder.

"I love you too, Tigress!" I chuckled as I hugged her back as big, began to rock her left to right and had us slowly spin.

Again, Viper hissed happily as we enjoyed our moment and just as we pulled away, Viper pointed out to the sunset.

"Look at the horizon." Viper called out as she pointed with her tail.

(Instantly Music)

All of us looked at the horizon of the sunset as we held each other closely as possible. I found the sunset the perfect moment in our confession toward Tigress and I, and I slithered a hand down to intertwine Tigress's hand. She felt the movement as she followed and our fingers came together.

"The view is beautiful down at the Valley..." Tigress said as she kept the view of the sun being set and nearly nightfall had came upon us.

"Would you like to see this view again tomorrow...?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Sure, why not. I just hope Master Shifu won't catch us." Tigress snuggled into my furry chest as I pet her ears and I could hear her purring, so soothing.

"Ahem, if you don't mind, I'll just leave you two alone. " Viper said as she slithered away, gave us our privacy and not wanting to ruin the moment.

Tigress and I sat down on the cliff of the Peach Tree as we watched the light of the sun disappearing and the darkness of the night appearing.

"Tigress... I am glad I'd met you." I said as I leaned my head onto her head, which her head leaned against my shoulder. "I'm glad I live in this palace... and I'm glad Shifu took me as his student."

"You still had the chance to become with the Furious Five." Tigress replied as she looked up at me.

"I didn't want to take that title. Besides... I'm already titled as the Lightning Warrior and Dragon Warrior." I chuckled as I looked down at her. "Plus, if I were to join the five of you, I don't think Furious 'Six' would be a good title."

We both laughed from the joke as we had our romantic moment. We had our good conversations until I realized Tigress soon fell asleep. She slept on my shoulder as her fingers still intertwined in my hands. I was tired too from what happened today, I knew for sure Tigress was tired too after going after Tai Lung, being beaten, had to lead the Valley out, then coming back. Heh, and I thought I had a tiring day.

I carried her back to the barracks with rather less struggle, despite my injury on my waist. I laid her down in her bed as I tugged her in like no other parent would and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead before petting her.

"Good night my sweet kitten." I whispered as I smiled down at her and walked out of the barracks.

I couldn't sleep as my body still felt wide awake. Not just the adrenaline from my injury, but from the vision I had as I was unconscious. I couldn't stop thinking about it as I hung out at the stairs, the entrance of the Jade Palace and the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. My mind pondered in a cycle as I kept a keen eye on my injury. I took a deep breath and sensed a pure, light of energy behind me as I recognized the purity of such energy.

"...Master Shifu." I called out as I turned around to see Master Shifu in bandages, but not a lot like me.

(Music End)

"You have done well, Kenji." Shifu said as he limped over to me and stood beside me. "How well are you?"

"I'm... managing." I replied as I rubbed my injury and licked my lips while I swayed my tail.

"I saw you with Tigress at the Peach tree." Shifu said as he stared at the Valley of Peace below us. "I believe she had finally confessed to you?"

"Certainly, for I am grateful and happy to know." I nodded and I looked at him. "You knew she had feelings for me as I did for her, didn't you."

"I suspected, yes." Shifu chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back. "Throughout the years, I've seen you gave her comfort; you had always been there for her, never left her side. As a father and master, I kept a keen eye on you two."

"With all due respect, but I feel like that's another explanation as 'spying' on us, master." I raised an eyebrow as it came into my mind.

"Nonsense, Kenji." Shifu shook his head with a smile. "Spying would be too strong in use of words. As a father, it's the duty to keep an eye on his children."

"True..." I sighed deeply as I turned my head to the view of the Thousand Stairs and the Valley below.

A lot of things came into my mind, but one thought directly and importantly came into my mind: the soul wanting my body. Shadow said that it somehow connects my amnesic life and "it". Of course, it's quite impossible to regain my memories as I have tried for the past 20 years. But... I could learn more about this... soul inside of me. I don't know how things would go but... it would leave me to a choice to leave the Valley, leave the Palace... and to leave Tigress.

"Shifu... I have a favor to ask." I said as I slowly turned around to look at Shifu.

"Anything, Kenji. What is it...?" he asked softly.

"I... I need to leave the Valley. There is something I will need to find outside of this place..." I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes and with determination.

Shifu widen his eyes as he listened to my request and became speechless at the moment before he furrowed his eyes.

"I... Where will you go?" He asked as he place his small hands into his sleeves.

"I don't know but... I must find out something... I must know more about myself, about what my life was before I was adopted. Please, understand Shifu." I begged as I slowly shift my body completely towards him and bowed my head on him along with my fists and knees on the ground.

He took a moment to make a decision as I kept my head bowed until he would give an answer, hoped it would be a yes.

"...As the master of the Jade Palace, I grant you the permission to leave the Valley." Shifu answered as he bowed back.

I quickly lifted my head up as I gave him a happy expression and bowed once more. "Thank you! Thank you, master!"

"But Kenji... I hope you know the consequences when leaving behind your precious things and people..." Shifu said softly as he soften his expression too.

My happy smile slowly turned into a deep frown as I laid my head down, let it hung for a moment until I nodded. "...I know the consequences. But I hope things will turn out reasonable."

"I will do what I can... just make sure to come back in one piece." Shifu said as he walked away.

I nodded as I took a deep breath, thought that it could've gone better or worse. I didn't return to the barracks, as I didn't want to wake up the others, nor Tigress. Instead, I went to the storage room, went to take the things I needed for the journey: food, sleeping bags, and a pouch bag of water. I was raised well enough to take no other things and use my environment as my tools and guide. For the record, this is the very first time I had left the Jade Palace, and won't return for awhile.

I had my sleeping bag on my right shoulder and carried my bag of water over my back as I dug a bit of my pocket, making sure I had enough amount of money for the journey. After I was done counting my money, I turned around and saw Shifu that stood there. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Farewell, Kenji. You are always welcome to come back." Shifu said with a large smile.

"Thank you, master. I will return home when I'm ready." I said as I nodded and then turned my head to my front view.

I took a deep breath as I rubbed the back of my feet against the floor as I was about to get ready to jump, wanted to make a fast travel and skipped the Thousand Steps. I launched myself into the air as I let the wind whirl in my ear and spread my arms wide, began to glide down from the sky while I kept my gaze down at the surface. At the last second, I saw a roof. I flipped on a curvy roof as it soften my landing, and I landed finally on the surface. I looked over my shoulder as I frowned, now saw the Jade Palace away from my reach, and thought of Tigress... she would be devastated when she will find out of my absence... I hope she would understand. Of course, I never forgot about my wound on my waist. I rubbed it softly as I soften my eyes and sighed deeply. It still hurt... but somehow, around in my head, I've dealt worse. I told myself to take it easy, but I doubted myself I even would.

_I'll come back. I promise._ I thought as I took one more glance at the Jade Palace and then paid attention to my front view.

(Mastero Music)

~The End~

(Music End)

**Okay, maybe some of you didn't like the way I put the music in, maybe you do. But I just wanted to do it, make it feel like a book but with soundtracks within. It may sound like a movie, but... what do I know? I just let soundtracks take our imaginations up to another level. :3 I hope you guys liked this Remastered Version, for I will remaster the other stories and will get back to Kenji's Journeys. I feel like I have finally planned out what I needed to plot down so... stay tune for more remasters and possibly new stories that are more than just Kung Fu Panda stories. :) ^^**


	6. Attention!

Attention!

**I wanted to do something that may seem to be stupid, but I feel like it's okay. I want to put some music within my story. I know, I know. It's gonna turn out rather more like a movie more than a book. :P But in my opinion, nothing's better than to put music in the story to have your imagination flow with the music. Something intense, an intense music. Something saddening, a sad music, you get the picture. I will be listing the music within between the paragraphs to place where I think it fits well into the setting. I hope they fit in the setting of the story. Let me know if I should do the same towards my other remasters I will be soon uploading. Have a nice time. ^^ To let you know too, these are not mine to own. That'll be copyrighting, of course. ^^"**

Chapter 1:

**1st music** \- Street Exploration (Dishonored)

**2nd music** \- In Vain (Ip Man)

**3rd music** \- Insolence (Ip Man)

**4th music** \- Going Under (Ip Man)

**5th music** \- Instantly (Ip Man 2)

Chapter 3:

**1st music** \- Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou: The memories of Phantasm)

**2nd music** \- Challenge (Ip Man)

**3rd music** \- Fearless (Ip Man)

Chapter 4:

**1st music** \- Closing Theme (Kenji Kawai: Apocalypse)

Chapter 5:

**1st music** \- Dignified (Ip Man 2)

**2nd music** \- Instantly (Ip Man 2)

**3rd music** \- Mastero (Ip Man)


End file.
